What Could Have Been
by The Lost Moon Of Poosh
Summary: In a world where darkness is spreading, Severus Snape finds the light...and resolutely refuses to let it go. But the world, cruel as it is, seems to have other ideas.
1. So It Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, and I make no profit whatsoever from writing fan fiction. Unfortunately.

**Plot Summary: **In a world where darkness is spreading, Severus Snape finds the light...and resolutely refuses to let it go. But the world, cruel as it is, seems to have other ideas.

oOo

**1. So It Begins.**

"I do."

Black, bottomless eyes stared deep into rich green, the usually severe mouth resting below them for once relaxing into a sincere smile. The face now looked years younger as the remnants of childhood stress fell away, leaving smoothness in its wake.

A gentle breeze ruffled black, curtained hair under a mild sun. Glistening water could be seen in the background; an inquisitive squid gazing in slight confusion at rich dress robes which, rather than looking sombre, managed to appear light out in the late August afternoon.

Opposite the man, green eyes glistened from a tamed shock of red hair, the ever graceful smile contrasting the tears that began to fall onto the immaculate white dress. A swallow and a glance to the audience, where a wave of colour could be seen silently spurring them on.

"Lily Rose Evans," a quiet voice intoned, snapping everyone involved back to the present, "do you take this man, Severus Tobias Snape, in richness and in poorness, in sickness and in health, to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

The audience held its collective breath, staring at the two contrasting figures before them. Coal eyes hardly dared to blink, scared to shatter the moment.

"I do."

Silence, and then gentle murmurings as the news travelled back through the group. On the front row, the most eccentrically dressed wizard burst into applause, beard jiggling slightly.

Severus gave the vicar a meaningful glance, indicating Lily, and the man nodded.

"Ah yes," he muttered as though he had forgotten. "I now pronounce you man and wife." His smile split his face in half. "You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers erupted but the newlywed couple were oblivious, lost in their own perfect moment as they let their surroundings melt away and focussed on the one act that sealed their marriage. It was as though they were frozen in time.

Reluctant lips parted company but the couple remained in a loose embrace as they turned to face the audience, slowly making their way back to them and leaving the vicar at the makeshift altar.

Hovering through the air in a never ending circle and encompassing the entire congregation were glowing spheres of several colours, which now swelled to the size of melons and gently exploded, showering the audience with silver and white sparks which dissolved before making contact with skin.

Even the squid appeared to be clapping as he bounced up and down in the lake, sending small tidal waves of water rippling to the shore.

After the newly married couple had reached the end of the rows of seats, the congregation began to join them, migrating up and through the grounds to stand beneath a large, hovering ceiling to sip drinks in the shade.

Albus Dumbledore, the only wizard dressed in garishly clashing colours, parted the crowds effortlessly as he strode towards the happy couple. His bright blue eyes were going into twinkling overdrive.

"You look obscenely happy, Albus."

"As do you, Severus," the older wizard pointed out gently, unfazed. "I see you neglected to fulfil your promise to wear the dress robes I chose for you."

Severus snorted. "It's our wedding day – I'm hardly going to waltz down the aisle looking like an over-decorated Christmas tree."

Lily laughed at the mental image and squeezed Severus' waist. "I'm sure no-one would have noticed, given that Albus is your best man."

Albus smiled. "To be young again," he said wistfully," and mercilessly tease everyone five years older."

"Five hundred would be more accurate," Severus said smoothly, outright smiling but apparently not noticing. "Tell me, Albus, how well do you remember the 1400s?"

"Making insults even on your wedding day, Severus?"

"Apparently."

Albus chuckled, his beard jiggling once again. "I would expect nothing less." He gestured around them. "Although I must admit that I did not expect the squid's invitation."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes – we wouldn't want our dearest friend to miss out." He was distracted by Lily, who suddenly gave him a peck on the cheek, her eyes glowing.

"I've married a comedian," she quipped.

"Dry comedian, I should think," Minerva interjected, joining the group. She held a glass of champagne in one hand and had a smile on her face, the special dress making her look nothing like the stern professor she normally was. "I am glad that Severus has finally recognised his potential as the next comic legend."

"Nothing is impossible," Lily returned, smiling slyly.

"It is amazing," Albus commented quietly, looking at the self-absorbed couple, "how frequently life's impossibilities succeed in becoming possible."

Minerva, the only one to hear, nodded and replied just as quietly. "I cannot express how relieved I was when he apologised to her for the 'Mudblood' incident, Albus. I had feared we would see a new addition to the ranks of the Death Eaters."

Albus inclined his head in acknowledgment as the couple continued to talk. "A turn for the better, I think, that she forgave him."

"Though James Potter may wholeheartedly disagree."

Before Albus could even formulate a reply, there was a slightly panicked intake of breath from Lily. "It's Professor Slughorn," she muttered, nudging Severus in the ribs. His expression darkened and Lily gave him a warning glare. "You don't have to make friends with him, Sev, just be polite."

"You shouldn't have invited him," Severus hissed, black eyes fixed upon the man as he lumbered gracelessly towards them, champagne glass a permanent fixture in his podgy hand. "He'll try to negotiate the right to buy our first grandchild."

Lily slapped him lightly on the arm. "Severus!"

"Alright," the dark haired man muttered ungraciously.

"Grandchildren, Severus?" Albus asked in amusement. The younger wizard glared as Slughorn moved into earshot, eyes widening. Albus was unapologetic.

"My boy!" Slughorn exclaimed, dabbing at his brow as though he had just run a marathon. "Surely it's a bit early to be considering grandchildren, you're both only twenty!"

"Yes, well," Severus continued to glare at a twinkling Albus, "these things have a way of cropping up in discussion."

"I'm very glad you could come, Professor," Lily announced, before Slughorn could question further.

"No problem at all, my dear girl, no problem at all," Slughorn puffed, smiling. "I must say that I was rather surprised such an important ceremony would be taking place at Hogwarts."

"An attack during the wedding march would probably have ruined the mood," Severus muttered. "The Death Eaters do have a fondness for gate crashing weddings after all. A most annoying habit."

Lily squeezed his hand warningly though her lips were twitching. Slughorn seemed not to have heard.

"It would have been too dangerous anywhere else, Professor," Lily explained gently.

"Ah yes," Slughorn agreed, nodding importantly. "War is a most inconvenient occasion." Severus snorted and Slughorn patted him on the back. "You appear to be developing a cold, Severus."

"Yes," Severus sneered, voice tight in his desperate attempt not to laugh, "I really must get this cough seen to."

"I almost wish," Slughorn continued, oblivious to the jibe, "that I had not decided to retire this year. I may very well have been able to see any future children of yours in my classes."

"It is unfortunate," Severus said dryly, lips twitching along with Lily's.

"The offspring of my two favourite students should have of course been welcome to take part in my little club-"

"They would truly be honoured." Lily increased her grip on Severus' hand for that comment.

"-but you should never feel that a club is necessary, should they wish to ask me for advice. Although," he added quickly, peering at Severus anxiously, "they will of course have a new Potions Master to consult, who is in my opinion highly qualified."

Severus inclined his head, allowing his curtained hair to hide his brief smile of amusement as he listened to Slughorn attempt to dig himself out of the hole he had made.

"A boy of your talent is wasted at my old post," Slughorn continued. He glanced at Lily. "Although there may be some quirks unique to this area of employment, such as the rather attractive Defence Professor," he winked at Lily, "so I can of course understand why you would choose to remain together. It must have been difficult," he added, "with Lily teaching at Hogwarts and you unable to join her here, Severus."

"That is the downside of Auror training," Severus agreed.

"A school is also the best environment for young children," Albus added mercilessly. Severus could have kicked him.

"I must say," Slughorn said with sudden enthusiasm," that I look forward to that particular marital outcome. You must come to visit me regularly – I'd love to keep in touch with the Snape family."

"I'm afraid we'll have to disappoint you, Professor," Lily said seriously. "We're not thinking of having children."

Slughorn looked scandalised. "No children?"

"Our situation is too unstable," Lily explained. "The children would deserve parents who are constantly available, not two members of the Order on constant call during a war."

The former Potions Master's face fell. "Oh – well...a few years in the future then, when this blasted business is over...Severus," he announced, banging the younger wizard loudly on the back, "your cough is becoming worse. Perhaps I should fetch Poppy-"

"He'll recover," Lily interrupted flatly. "Thank you again for coming, Professor."

"Not at all, my dear girl..." he nodded at the group and then proceeded to drift vaguely into the crowd, searching for other people to form connections with.

As soon as Slughorn was out of ear-shot Lily treated Severus to a slap on the arm.

"I was polite!"

"Hmmm." She didn't seem to agree.

"He is improving," Minerva sniffed. "If I didn't know better I'd say you had been giving him lessons in social protocol."

Severus sighed. "Luckily, _she_ hasn't."

Albus, who had been listening intently to the exchange, was suddenly suspiciously quiet.

And then Minerva did something that would have been sure to go down in Hogwarts legend had there been students around to witness it – she gaped. "Albus?"

"As his best man," Albus said innocently, "I had to make sure that he did not insult everyone in attendance."

"Interfering old coot."

"Though it appears that I did not quite succeed."

The laughter that followed this statement was echoed throughout the afternoon as the guests took their turns in congratulating the two newlyweds. Severus was constantly striving to keep the triumphant smile off his face but only partly succeeded, resulting in a strange half smirk, half grimace which only served to further amuse the congregation. Lily, on the other hand, was not so inclined to hide her happiness and smiled radiantly for hours on end – so much so, that Severus began to wonder whether or not she had somehow managed to charm her smile in place.

oOo

Hours after the wedding reception had officially ended, Severus placed his outer cloak around Lily's shoulders, noticing that she was beginning to tremble in the light summer breeze. Above them the dark sky glistened, proudly showing off the tiny white diamonds haphazardly scattered for the world to see. The full moon hung in the sky and Severus glanced at it, smirking.

"Now that I have access to potions ingredients," he drawled smoothly, sliding his arm around Lily's waist, "I think Albus will be constantly waiting for me to find a cure for Lupin."

Lily smiled, snuggling closer for more warmth. "I'm sure you'll manage."

Severus snorted. "I dread to imagine the 'tactics of persuasion' he'll employ for me to get started."

"We both know you will do it."

Severus snorted briefly. "Of course. Think of the destruction he'll cause if not."

"He can't help it Sev, you know that."

Severus said nothing for a while, lost in another night where the moon hung just as full, a night where he had almost lost his life. "I blame _Black_ for that idiotic prank," he murmured finally.

Lily glanced up at him. "He almost took you from me that night."

Severus smirked. "Fortunately, Black never realised that I am too stubborn to die so easily."

Lily laughed lightly, though she did lean slightly closer, making Severus wonder if they would soon discover it was humanly possible to merge bodies.

"As soon as this war is over," Severus promised suddenly, "I'm taking you away from England."

Lily raised an eyebrow, turning to stare at him. "Permanently?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "For a honeymoon, you insufferable woman."

"So where do you plan on taking your insufferable woman?"

"Wherever said woman wishes to go."

Lily pretended to ponder for a moment, her mouth set into a serious line of consideration, but Severus could see a familiar impish gleam in her eyes. He was in trouble, he decided.

"Somewhere sunny."

Make that serious trouble.

"I think it's about time you finally got out in the sun," Lily continued, eyeing him with a fake critical eye. "You look like a ghost."

"Some would prefer 'vampire'," Severus replied indignantly, silently revelling in her laughter although his pride demanded that he did not join in. "In fact," he added, "many would say that my entirely black wardrobe adds to the effect nicely."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you enjoyed being likened to a vampire."

"It does stop people from pestering me," Severus replied seriously. "Particularly when I decide to bare my teeth at lunchtime. You have no idea how instantaneous and satisfying the result of that is."

Lily laughed again and Severus allowed himself to think, smugly, that Potter must be kicking himself now. None of his pranks, none of his cruel jokes, could keep Severus from Lily's side, and ultimately Severus had won. Potter really was dense if he thought becoming an arrogant bully would impress a girl.

"Maybe we should go inside," Lily suggested gently, wrapping Severus' cloak tightly around herself and gaining the air of a very ginger haired bat. Severus resolutely ordered his mouth not to voice that particular thought.

"Alright. Let's see just how much damage Slughorn's decorating has left on our new rooms."

"I think the purple settee is still there," Lily commented as they stepped into the Entrance Hall. "Maybe a red rug next to it."

"Red next to purple?" Severus questioned, rubbing his temples. He was getting a headache just from imagining it.

"I think that's mostly Albus' doing." Lily's grin became wider. "Professor Slughorn wanted a green rug."

Severus tried to picture so many colours in one room and almost had an aneurism. "It seems wizards are not known for their decorating skills."

"Says the man dressed like the Grim Reaper."

"Black is a good colour," Severus defended, lifting his chin slightly. "It matches everything, doesn't show potions stains and-"

"Intimidates everybody."

"Exactly."

Lily just rolled her eyes at him. "Bear in mind that if you decorate our rooms black, I'll personally transfigure your entire wardrobe to match Albus'."

Severus scoffed. "I can transfigure it back."

Eyebrows rose. "Are you sure you want to risk it?"

"I've defended myself from Death Eaters, Potter and his pathetic excuse for sidekicks, and the amorous advances of a drunken goblin – I think I can handle a wardrobe."

Lily was laughing fit to burst.

"What?" He demanded, opening the door to Slughorn's old quarters and allowing her to step inside first before following and shutting the door.

"I wish," she said between gasps for breath, "that I could have seen your face when you fought off that goblin."

Severus looked affronted. "My reaction was, of course, terrifying to all those involved."

"Some told me that the goblin just ignored you and sang for half an hour."

"Yes," Severus coughed, "well – he was too drunk to have any decent sense of self preservation."

"_He_?"

Severus watched as Lily wobbled over to the purple sofa and collapsed on it, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"I assumed _he_ was a woman."

"No," Severus said shortly. "_He_ was a cross-dressing goblin, singing soprano and trying drunkenly to climb into my lap while batting his eyelashes."

Lily, apparently, could not dignify that with a coherent answer.

"At least it amuses someone," Severus said dryly. He took advantage of her distraction and configured the rug so that it turned black.

Lily did not notice and Severus smiled in triumph.

"So," Lily gasped, righting herself on the sofa at long last, "when do you want me to move in?"

Severus scowled as the rug lost its black colour and stubbornly returned to normal. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Lily. "When I can be sure you won't sabotage my furniture."

"A rug isn't furniture."

"The principle is important," Severus sneered, "not the furniture distinction."

"If you don't want me sabotaging it to make it look less bleak then I'm sure I can replace it with some of mine. Tell me, Sev, do you prefer rainbow rugs or bright pink, sparkly ones?"

Severus glared. "You should never have been a Gryffindor."

"Definitely pink then," she decided, smiling triumphantly.

"We'll both decorate these rooms," Severus finally relented, "if it keeps that pink sparkly abomination locked up where it belongs."

Lily sighed, looking around the room. "Alright, but I'm going to miss having a real window."

"My, my," Severus drawled, ignoring her hint entirely, "the queen of the tower living with the dungeon vampire in the dreaded room with no real windows."

Lily threw a cushion at him. "You bat."

"The feeblest insults are, they say, the very best."

She diplomatically ignored that. "I'll move in tomorrow then?"

Severus nodded and joined her on the sofa, bringing with him the cushion he had narrowly dodged. "Maybe we could cultivate a ghost story about your old rooms, just for the students."

"Scheming already, I see."

"Of course no one will be living there, so it would be pure speculation," he added smoothly.

"I'm not even going to ask you what you have in mind," she muttered in amusement.

"For your own safety and peace of mind I must ask you not to."

This time, the cushion met its mark. "Are you going to sit there all night making snide comments or are you actually going to invite me to your bedroom?"

Severus smirked and stood up with a flourish, offering Lily his hand. "I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Settling In

**2. Settling In.**

As sunlight streamed through the enchanted window he had placed on the wall to stop Lily's complaints, Severus smiled and then immediately scowled. He was smiling a lot recently, he noticed. If he wasn't careful, he wouldn't be able to intimidate the students into obedience when they arrived.

He shuddered. Four days of freedom until he had to teach the little brats.

Severus hated the general idea of teaching – it was monotonous with no career prospects and absolutely strewn with little idiots who were likely to drive him into an early grave. Probably, knowing the luck he'd previously had with this school, before the Christmas holidays.

Severus had accepted the job out of necessity and nothing more. Slughorn had earlier announced his plans to retire – something about the war fraying his nerves and fuelling a burning need to emigrate – and Albus had extended the offer to Severus, mainly for the protection the school provided. His job as a newly qualified Auror had become more and more dangerous. He had been the first to finish training in half the years it should actually take, and everyone wanted to take a shot at the new "teenage hot shot".

Which, Severus scoffed, was ridiculous. He was twenty, not a teenager, but no one else seemed to care about that. All they cared about, unfortunately, was getting his head on a platter and handing it to the most evil wizard to emerge in decades.

He had been a promising future recruit. With grades like his, he would have been surprised if he hadn't. The Dark Lord had planned to make him Potions Master for the Death Eaters when he left Hogwarts, replacing the former bumbling fool he had been lumbered with. But instead of allowing Lily to walk away from him and turning to the Death Eaters to forget the "Lake Incident", Severus had chased her down, swallowed his pride, and apologised until he was blue in the face.

At first, she had not accepted, wary of the man that he was about to become, so he had dodged the Mark ceremony – at no small danger to himself – and, in the process, made some very powerful enemies who wanted to drag him to his rightful place. Preferably alive so that his services could be used, but the Death Eaters were notorious for not being picky.

For his protection Severus had been moved to Gryffindor tower for the remainder of his school life, and had resolutely ignored the claims that he was no longer Slytherin, but a "lion". Damn that ridiculous House System – but at least he hadn't been moved into Hufflepuff for his loyalty to Lily...

His willingness to give up the Dark Arts for her had eventually won Lily over, and it was with great triumph that Severus had left Hogwarts on their last day with her arm linked with his. Though the moment had been slightly ruined when Potter charmed Severus' robes pink right before the school photo, but Severus liked to think of that as another victory – mainly because it meant that Potter was insatiably jealous.

Severus smiled again, revelling in this latest victory against his childhood nemesis.

Lily sighed and turned over in her sleep so that she was now facing away from him, her hair splayed out on the pillow behind her. Even now, years after their relationship had started, he could not believe his luck. Not only had he finally managed to win her over after years of admiration, he had also managed to keep her. She hadn't gone running when she heard his darkest secrets, dredged up from his miserable childhood. In fact, and Severus had never really understood this, it served to make him more endearing. Personally, he could hardly see the attraction in a partner with a background of abuse, roaringly drunk parents and a whole host of wizard relatives obsessed with the Dark Arts, but apparently she did.

Maybe, he mused, she admired the way he'd turned his life around.

In return, Lily had revealed her greatest secrets, though they were not by any means as large as his. Apparently she had been quite a trouble maker when she was little; she had once managed to levitate the headmaster of her primary school into a nearby river, by accident she assured him, and set fire to her father's shed. Though the last one had more to do with a stray firework than uncontrolled magic.

The object of his thoughts snorted in her sleep, making Severus' eyebrows climb, before she turned around and, with a flourish, poked him in the eye as she stretched.

oOo

Lily fairly bounced into the room, the door clanging behind her and almost making Severus drop the vial he was holding. How could she be so damn energetic in the morning after a night like that?

"Do you know what day this is?" Lily asked breezily, snapping Severus out of a particularly satisfying scene from the night before.

He blinked. "We have a calendar."

"It's our first day as a married couple!" She announced.

Severus allowed himself a mock frown. "That wasn't yesterday?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "So," she settled down on a workbench, "if the war wasn't raging as we speak and it was safe enough to leave Hogwarts, what would we be doing now?"

"Levitating to the top of the Eiffel Tower in broad daylight. I'd love to see how the muggles react to that one."

Lily laughed. "And after that?"

Severus pondered for a moment as he wrote down the name of yet another missing vial. "I'd fly us to your favourite monuments."

"Fly? That would take hours, Sev!"

"You have an irrational fear of Portkeys," he retorted, "and Floos."

"I wouldn't mind a muggle plane."

Severus scoffed. "And have us pay for a journey that would be free on any decent broom?"

"Cheapskate."

"Travel wimp."

She snorted. "It's only the second day and you've already forgotten how to insult people properly. I must be a good influence on you."

"Either that," he murmured back, "or my usual creativity has been smothered to death by the sheer amount of work that Slughorn left me." He waved his scroll of parchment in the air and slammed it angrily on the table to make a point. "This is ridiculous!"

"...Dare I ask?"

He ignored her. "That unorganised fool has left _me_ to stock up on his potions stores after he neglected it for what must be an entire school year!" He peered at one of the shelves. "Half of the ingredients have died or shrivelled up, I found a rat in one of the store cupboards looking inordinately pleased with itself, and a very large cauldron attacked me-"

"It..._attacked_ you."

"-because it was stacked drunkenly on top of several others like the Leaning Tower of Pisa which," he added unnecessarily, "you'd think the muggles would realise can't be achieved without magic stopping it from crushing everyone in sight."

"They call it an engineering feat."

Severus just sneered.

"What are you going to do?"

"I would like to drag Slughorn's sorry behind back here and force him to do it but sadly that's not possible. I will have to re-stock and organise everything myself. In four days."

"And your lesson plans for the year?"

Severus cursed. "I would have been writing them now," he said pointedly, "but it seems the storeroom had other ideas."

"Alright, stop panicking, I'll help you – I've already finished most of my lesson plans and I know the sort of pace Slughorn used to set."

"Snail-like," Severus muttered under his breath, angrily putting a barely recognisable plant in the 'useless' pile. Anything that was serviceable, he left on the shelves, but it seemed there was more shelf than ingredients. Wonderful.

"What else do you need me to do?"

"Else?" Severus replied blankly. If looks could kill, the cupboard – but preferably Slughorn – would have been long dead from the glare Severus was currently employing.

"I got rid of those ingredients you can't use while you were busy glaring at the shelf," Lily explained, moving to stand by his side to better survey what was left. Severus nodded his head in thanks and she grimaced in return. "Looks like we have a very long list of things to get."

"About three feet long, yes."

She let out a puff of air which he knew without looking was a sigh of exasperation. "Professor Slughorn never did like the actual _work_ involved in teaching, just the connections."

"Yes," Severus sneered, "he just lounged around and turned a blind eye to everything. I'm surprised that the lab hasn't gone up in flames at least fifteen times after those dunderheads Potter and Black were through." He smirked. "I always thought that their one good brain cell between them stopped any disasters rather well."

Lily slapped him on the arm. "You _know_ that I was that 'one brain cell'! I was constantly pulling those two out of trouble."

"Yes, well, saying that those two had actual cells of their own, even shared, would have been a bit generous."

Lily grinned but muttered, "You're just lucky that neither of them are around to hear that."

"Thank Merlin," Severus replied sardonically, finishing off the list at long last. "I definitely don't want to be turned pink or be spitting out soap at this moment in time – I can hardly think of a more lethal punishment after that _terrible_ insult of mine." He rolled his eyes and began heading out of the store room, intending to go to the Headmaster's office. "I'll be back in a moment."

He knew without looking that Lily had nodded in response to his statement. But there was a tension in the air, an ominous silence where –

"Come back safe!" she trilled, and he could swear there was a short cackle before she spoke again. "The castle is a very dangerous place for a man all alone."

Yes...that had definitely been the ominous silence before an insult. He placed his customary scowl on his face when he heard her close the door to their quarters, and concentrated on his destination. Inwardly, he was the happiest he had ever been – not that he'd willingly admit it, of course.

After five minutes of stalking through corridors and floating upstairs – he needed to practise his levitation, after all, having only just learnt it – he stood before Albus' gargoyles, wondering just when the old wizard had gained such a sweet tooth, or if he had always been this insanely obsessed with sugar.

He did _not_ want to say this password, but the list needed to get sorted out, the gargoyles were glaring at him and he could just imagine the amount of money Albus would win if he didn't. Sometimes the staff betting pool was obvious.

"Chocolate-bear-jelly baby-sugar tot-muggle fizzy drink, all those sweets and many more," Severus snarled, supremely un-amused, "just tickle me pink."

And as the gargoyle leapt into action – but not before giving him a smug look – he felt it become a lot easier to keep his scowl fixed in place.

Albus was sitting innocently behind his desk as Severus entered the room and crossed his arms silently. "Ah, Severus." Those damn eyes were twinkling. "I am sure that you've realised that there was a bet-" He suddenly had a bad feeling about this. "-on your willingness to use my new password. I of course guessed, correctly, that you would use it if only to lose me money." Albus smiled and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "It seems that I'm now fifteen galleons richer, my boy."

...Damn that man.

"Now, Severus, why did you wish to see me?"

Severus' scowl deepened even more when Albus offered him a lemon drop, but this only served to amuse Albus further. "It seems that I shall have to venture into Hogsmeade – Slughorn has left me with an entire store to re-stock."

"Ah, yes, that might be a bit of a problem. I would rather that you didn't leave Hogwarts, my boy."

Severus scoffed, suddenly wishing he hadn't told Albus and had just gone. "I am perfectly capable of defending myself. In any case I am the only member of staff experienced enough to recognise quality ingredients. Using shoddy equipment would only encourage explosions and I have no desire to molly coddle the students because of it – they should be capable of avoiding disaster at least."

"I can send Poppy," Albus decided, ignoring Severus' comment completely. "As the school mediwitch, I'm sure that she'll be able to get what you need if you give her that list."

"Headmaster-"

"I'm sure she won't mind," Albus continued blithely, "she is after all visiting Hogsmeade later today."

Severus' eyebrows rose to his hairline. "You expect her to carry all of the ingredients by herself?"

"There is an owl delivery service, I believe, though I must admit that it would be rather difficult for an owl to carry a cauldron alone, and I suppose that a team effort would not be possible."

Severus just stared, trying to picture a line of owls carrying an entire supply of Potions ingredients at once.

"No matter," Albus chirped. "Perhaps a Floo delivery will be available – I should have to ask them. I never normally take care of such things."

Severus nodded in agreement. "If only Slughorn had actually done his job properly-"

"I'm sure he had much more pressing matters on hand, Severus, as will you once you begin the job."

"That is no excuse for complete incompetence, Albus."

The older wizard just peered at him, amused. "My attempt to teach you discretion and tact have not been effective, I see."

"It is no longer my wedding day," Severus reminded him, "and as such I refuse to speak in anything other than my usual manner."

Albus chuckled. "Social skills are not for everyone." Severus decided to let that comment slide. "Is there anything else you need to discuss?"

"I will need information regarding exams so that I can schedule my lessons properly throughout the year. Again," Severus sneered, "Slughorn failed to keep up to date with curriculum changes."

"Of course, my dear boy. Is that all?" Severus nodded and Albus stood up, needlessly showing Severus to the door. "You must get back to Lily before she hunts you down."

Severus rolled his eyes and Albus chuckled. He nodded his head farewell and started down the stairs, intending to head to the infirmary to give Poppy the list of supplies. By the time he finally made it through the maze of the castle, he found that she had been forewarned of his arrival and was actually waiting impatiently for him – as if he could just apparate there in half a second – sighing in exasperation when he arrived.

After scanning the list, tutting and clucking the entire time, she waved him away, assuring him that she would order the materials in Hogsmeade while Albus arranged their delivery.

It was with a sense of relief that Severus opened the door to his and Lily's rooms, looking forward to simply spending time together as a couple, without little idiots wandering around gormlessly.

His fleeting good mood was shot to pieces however, when he sat down and discovered a pile of exam information waiting for him. It looked like his plans would have to wait.


	3. A Not So Peaceful End to the Day

**3. A Not So Peaceful End to the Day. **

Severus squatted down behind a row of bushes and kept his gaze forward, his hand fingering his wand. The dilapidated house before them had taken weeks of careful research during the summer to find, but they had. And now, the night before the school term was due to start, he had finally convinced Albus to let him join the Order for their latest raid.

It was true, Severus would be a highly prized prisoner for the Death Eaters, but that was precisely what had made him such a valuable Order member for the past year. While Albus was understandably reluctant to let him out of the castle in the daytime, he could not stop Severus from operating at night.

Especially because Severus was the only one who truly remembered the abilities of these particular Death Eaters, as they had been in his year and many of his classes.

But Albus could, however, stop Lily from going tonight on the grounds that he needed at least some teachers at school on a consistent basis. An agreement had been reached where Severus and Lily alternately participated in Order proceedings when asked, while the other remained at the school. Though they had both wanted to stay together they had seen the reasoning behind this and agreed. Though not without a fight, he remembered.

Which was why Severus had found himself sat behind bushes, trying to avoid rustling too much, waiting for a signal to move forwards.

He swept his wand in front of him, checking for wards protecting the part of the house he was supposed to penetrate, and found none. He snorted quietly. The idiots.

A quiet whistle off to his left brought him back to the present and he cast a quick silencing charm on his feet before levitating over the bushes and landing on numerous twigs. His landing made no noise and he smirked proudly before quickly and silently moving to the window he was to climb through.

It was a small opening; a few feet off the ground which only he, as the thinnest and tallest, could get through. He aimed for the side of it, keeping his ears pricked for any movement. A quick and thorough charm revealed that there was a Death Eater asleep in the room belonging to the window, and he took extra delight in slithering inside unheard.

Peering through the darkness, he could see a vague blob sprawled out on what must be the bed of a downstairs bedroom, illuminated by the cigarette butt in his hand. Well, he thought nastily, that was the perfect alibi for an 'accidental' fire if ever there was one, but unfortunately he had orders to capture. The prisoners would have to be alive for questioning.

Severus lifted his wand and cast a non-verbal spell, paralysing his victim temporarily. They would have a nasty shock if they woke up and tried to move, as there were no visible binds.

His part done, he levitated the wizard, whose eyes flew open comically at his sudden paralysis, out of the room. Judging by his sheer mass, he'd be lucky if the man managed to fit out the front door. How the Dark Lord could let men as obviously lazy as this into his ranks, Severus could only guess.

After much muffled swearing and some fancy wand work, Severus finally managed to rotate the man so that he could fit through the door, and began carting him off to the meeting point. Once there, he didn't take too much care in setting the man down on the ground.

"Snape!"

Severus shrugged. "He won't feel it through all that padding."

Moody growled wordlessly and pulled him roughly to the ground. "I was telling you to get down, boy. You'd have given away our position!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I think they may possibly know we're here."

"Constant vigilance," Moody retorted. "It'll keep you alive, and don't you forget it!"

Severus snorted, not even bothering to answer this typical comment, instead turning around to track the progress of the Order members who had yet to make it back to safety.

Potter had successfully subdued his opponent and was currently dragging him towards the group, looking as though he was struggling. With a flick of his wrist, Severus lifted the unconscious Death Eater into the air and was particularly thankful to see Potter go with him, clinging on for dear life as Severus brought them to a stop.

"Oof."

Well, Severus could hardly be blamed if sudden turbulence meant Potter had to drop to the ground, could he? A heavy landing no doubt brought his head down to size.

"Snape, you're a git."

"But I'm a git with a wand, Potter," Severus smirked, checking that the Death Eater was truly unconscious before tying him up. "Which you seem to be without," he added. "Tell me, did you forget to bring it with you or did you see this as a wonderful opportunity to try out Muggle boxing?"

"I don't _enjoy_ getting punched in the face," Potter snapped back.

"I thought not. You're more of a scatter brain than a masochist."

"I didn't _forget_ it," Potter snarled, wiping blood off his nose. "It broke. What would you care anyway? I got him, didn't I?"

"It looks more like _she_," Severus drawled pointedly, "got you."

"_She?_" Moody barked.

"Potter's _vicious_ attacker," Severus sneered, "goes by the name of Pansy Whitehall."

"Whitehall?" Potter asked, bemused. "I thought he – er – she...was a man."

"If you had even bothered to learn her full name at school, Potter, you would know that _she_ was just rather fixated with male fashion. And I suppose," he continued, "that you thought her suspiciously high voice was from slow development?"

When Potter remained silent, Severus' lip curled in triumph. It almost became a fully fledged smile – not that he would admit it – when Lupin panted to a stop beside them, setting down his captive.

"I see you got Pansy then, Prongs."

Severus resolutely stopped said smile form emerging as Potter swore, gave Severus a vicious look, and turned his back on him. Lupin was left in the middle, looking confused.

"Where's Black?" Moody snapped, his magical eye spinning rapidly.

His question was made redundant when Black flew out of the top window facing them and began to plummet to the ground. Swearing, Severus pointed his wand at the idiot, managing to slow his descent enough that he landed softly on the ground. Losing an Order member was not what this war needed, even if it was Black.

"HA!" the Mutt bellowed, jumping to his feet. "You can't get rid of me that easily! Why don't you just come down here and-"

A flash of green light, barely dodged by Black, mercifully cut off the end of the statement.

"Sirius!"

"Potter, stop yelling," Severus hissed even as Lupin struggled to stop his friend from running to Black's side.

"With me, boy," Moody ordered, dragging Severus away from the duo and towards the house so sharply that no further comment was possible.

Together they climbed through the wreckage, keeping an eye out for any unexpected attacks, and found the rickety staircase. Moody, examining it with his magical eye, frowned.

"It won't hold both of us." He turned to Severus. "Can you get us both up there boy?"

"Us?" Severus demanded, lip curling slightly.

"I'm keeping an eye on you."

"How many times does it take to get it through your thick skull – I'm _not_ a Death Eater!" He yanked up his sleeve, his pale and unblemished skin visible.

"Any idiot can hide a mark," Moody growled back. "We either both go up or not at all. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Mentally cursing Moody into oblivion Severus relented, if only to get the older Auror to shut up. Grabbing hold of Moody under the armpits he began to drift off the ground, grunting as his arms took on Moody's full and less than slender weight.

"Either lose a few pounds or learn to do this yourself."

"Quiet, boy," Moody snapped, "he'll here us coming."

"Your aim is useless!" Black taunted as another green flash lit up the area. "You won't get me from there – you'll have to come down first!"

It was with great relief that Severus reached an open door and saw a silhouette at the far end of the room beyond, firing random curses but failing to hit much of anything.

"Avada Kedavra," the man muttered desperately, wand hand shaking as he no doubt pictured what the Dark Lord would do to him should he fail. "Avada Keda-"

Without even waiting to be put down on the floor, Moody raised his wand and stunned the man, making no effort to catch him with magic as he toppled gracelessly to the floor.

"What happened?" Black bellowed from his hiding place. "Did you forget how to-"

"We got him!" Moody bellowed back, magical eye still whizzing around as, even though the mission was finished, he continued to check for threats.

Severus gratefully deposited him on the floor and leaned against the doorframe, feeling dizzy. Fighting back the accompanying nausea, he closed his eyes and attempted to breathe deeply, trying to shut out Black's howls of victory.

"Great!" Damn it, he could still hear the Mutt – unfortunately. "Job done then!"

"Thank Merlin," Severus muttered, opening his eyes warily.

"Don't just stand there boy!" Moody barked, lowering the unconscious body out the window. "We have to get back to Headquarters and I'm not using that death trap of a staircase."

Five minutes and more exhausting levitation later, Severus' knees almost gave way on impact with the ground, the world spinning violently. Levitation used up far too much power, he decided, particularly as he had only just learnt the skill.

"Severus?" Lupin was by his side in an instant, looking concerned.

"I'm fine – I just need to practice," he muttered, unable to find the energy for his usual venom.

"Did you _see_ the way I landed?" Black was crowing to a grinning Potter. "Light as a feather – and I didn't even know I was doing it!"

"Actually, Severus-"

"Not a word, Lupin," Severus warned. Black's incessant boasting about his 'subconscious flying' was going to be bad enough, but the taunts Severus would receive if Black knew just who had saved his life would be even worse.

They gathered their captives and, keeping a tight hold on them, apparated right onto the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, which Black had agreed to use as their Headquarters after he had inherited the house a long time ago. Wincing at the shrieking banshee that had once been Black's mother, Severus gratefully deposited his charge under the watchful gaze of Moody and beat a hasty retreat.

He knew that they would be interrogated now – 'questioning' was really too kind a work, given Moody's...thorough methods – and he had no desire to be there when it happened. It was all too easy to imagine himself in that room, tied down as an enraged Moody paced before him. It was all too easy to imagine himself in Azkaban, rotting away the rest of his life, traitor to the side of the one woman he had ever truly loved.

And when he saw their bruised faces in the _Prophet_ the next day when their arrest was publicised, he thanked Merlin - as he always did - that it wasn't him.


	4. Reputations

"Your inaptitude has astounded me since I first had the misfortune of meeting you, Nichols, but this is impressive – even by your standards."

Severus sneered as the Gryffindor fifth year in question blushed bright red and began to scamper away from his cauldron, in his horror tripping over his shoelaces and knocking a nearby cauldron off its stand. A quick freezing spell halted its progress before it could cause any damage and, to the obvious relief of everyone within the vicinity, he vanished the potion and righted the cauldron.

"I suggest you begin again, Peterson," he told the hapless boy smoothly, "unless you wish to gain a zero in this class."

"But-"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I sorely hope that you are not about to argue with me – your housemates would no doubt stage a riot at the resulting loss of points."

When the boy remained mercifully quiet, Severus span back around to glare at Nichols, resisting the urge to grimace at the headache coming on. And it hadn't even been three weeks since he started this job.

A sharp flick of his wand tied up the undone shoelaces so tightly and suddenly that the boy yelped and hopped out of reflex.

"Have you no concept of safety, Nichols, or did you think that you were above such trivial things?"

"I – I..." The boy's eyes were becoming alarmingly round, and Severus began to wonder how that Merlin-damned Sorting Hat could have placed this boy in Gryffindor. He was sixteen and was _still_ cowering from teachers. "...I..."

"Since the concept of coherent communication is so clearly beyond you, I will answer the question for you."

The boy gulped and Severus sneered. He remembered this student from his years at Hogwarts – a timid lower year afraid of his own shadow. Nothing much changed, then – especially since Severus was working hard to make an impression no one would forget in a hurry. After all, 'Professor Snivellus' was not something he wanted to be remembered by in the minds of the students who recognised him.

"You clearly have not paid attention since first year, Nichols, so the news that you must follow instructions may be new to you. Revolutionary, even. This miserable goo of a potion," he said, pointing angrily at said goo, "indicates that not only can you not read when you are told to, you are also incapable of choosing the correct ingredients to begin with. It would have been obvious to anyone with below average observational skills that no one else chose mandrake roots from the ingredients cupboard – but again, your lack of intelligence is unsurpassed."

Tears had begun to form in the boys' eyes, causing his shocked lab partner to finally break out of his shocked stupor and come to the rescue. "That was an honest mistake! It could have happened to anyo-"

Severus' glare immediately shifted to the dark, messy haired boy – Merlin they had copied Potter's hair – who was staring at him with undisguised hatred. "And you, Peterson – why didn't you tell the idiot that he had the wrong ingredients?"

"He's not an idiot!"

"Perhaps not by Gryffindor standards," Severus purred, his amusement growing as Peterson's eyes widened a few seconds too late.

"That's-"

"You have not answered the question."

Peterson flushed and blinked, but he did not lower his gaze. "I..."

"My, my, it does seem to be difficult to speak properly today," Severus remarked dryly. The Slytherins snickered.

"I didn't realise."

"You didn't realise," Severus repeated, enunciating every word slowly in his most ominous voice. Nichols sniffed.

"No."

"_Sir. _Five points from Gryffindor for your lack of respect, Peterson," he drawled. "Both of you have earned a zero for the day and shall see me after class. Should you be unable by then to explain to me what you did wrong, you shall lose fifteen points and gain a detention."

He was somewhat satisfied to see the Gryffindors gaping at him like fish out of water. As one girl began to urgently creep closer to her two hapless friends, he spoke again.

"I did not give you permission to move away from your cauldron, Green. Five points from Gryffindor." Her frizzy hair seemed to ripple in protest before she reluctantly went back to her own perfect mixture, not uttering a single word.

"There will be instant detention for anyone who talks," he stated, beginning his circuit of the room again. He would not give Peterson and Nichols a single chance to confer with their classmates.

Thankfully, the students seemed to take his warning to heart and actually dedicated the remainder of the lesson solely to finishing their work – something which he had been struggling to get them to do. It seemed that he had finally overcome the reputation Potter and his cronies set out for him. Now, Severus thought smugly, he would finally have some respect. Of course, it was an added bonus that scaring the students witless stopped them from blowing up the dungeons, (with the notable exception of Nichols, but that boy was a scientific anomaly even at the best of times).

Finally the bell for the end of class rang and Severus resisted the urge to sigh, instead settling for a sneer and caustic remarks. Making his way back to his desk, he heard the defiant footsteps of Peterson and the meek shuffles of Nichols behind him, preparing for what they both knew to be a reprimanding.

"Well?" He snapped, sitting down and glaring right back at Peterson, who seemed to be concentrating every fibre of his being on trying to turn Severus into ash.

Nichols squeaked out something which was inaudible to human ears.

"Unfortunately I do not have supernatural hearing, Nichols," he drawled pointedly. Nichols turned red and seemed to try to hide behind Peterson, who continued to glare. "Very well," Severus conceded, realising that talking to the meeker of the two was going nowhere, "if you get this wrong, Peterson, you shall earn detention for the both of you."

Peterson stared right into Severus' eyes and said, very clearly, "I don't know."

Severus' lip curled in triumph. "I thought not – fifteen points each from Gryffindor for failing to prepare for my class. Both of you shall report to me tomorrow evening at eight for detention." He leaned forwards. "And it will not be pleasant."

Peterson's jaw tightened. "Are you going to make us clean up your snivel, _sir_?"

...Obviously, there were several exceptions to the 'let's eradicate the bad reputation' rule, but those could be overcome with a little imagination.

Severus smiled a thoroughly nasty smile. "I assure you," he said quietly, "that if any is going to be '_cleaned up_', it will most certainly not be mine." He paused to let that sink in. "Congratulations, Mister Peterson, you now have detention for another fortnight for your lack of proper respect. Now get out of my sight, both of you."

The door clanged behind them and Severus groaned quietly to himself. Things had better pick up if he wanted to remain sane when the Christmas holidays finally arrived.

oOo

The next surprise, as it turned out, was only two hours later. He had just finished a particularly gruelling class with the incompetent first years and had been looking forward to a small brandy by the fire (preferably after throwing their homework into it, but he knew that he had to mark it, unfortunately), when Lily had verbally attacked him as soon as he opened the door.

A quick flick of the wrist and his wand slammed the door shut, effectively halting the streaming monologue. "Yes?" He asked quietly, resisting the urge to laugh at her bemused expression.

"I sense this is a bad time," she replied as he made his way over to the sofa.

"Obviously," he muttered. "But since Fate has decided to be cruel and I have little escape from it in any case, I shall succumb to social expectations and ask the question I have been dreading – what is it?"

"The Duel Club," she responded quickly, eyeing him anxiously.

There was a short silence as Severus mulled this over. "You want me to join it?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, I want you to help me start one. We're both good duellers, we're both in the Order – not that we'll tell the children that, of course," she added hastily, "and we're both in a position to help. War's coming, Sev, and they can't do anything about it!"

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples slowly. "We would be turning them into rash idiots," he said quietly. "We would be putting ridiculous notions into their limited brains that they are able to fight Death Eaters, maybe even the Dark Lord," she raised her eyebrow at him, "...Voldemort...himself." The name fell out of his mouth gracelessly, as though he was still struggling to get to grips with it. "Not to mention the Hospital Wing would never be empty."

"They need to learn to defend themselves."

"Do you think I don't know that?" he asked rhetorically. "It should be the first thing they learn, not turning frogs into pin cushions or how to gape at tea leaves mindlessly, but since very few of them understand what to actually _do_ when they are taught defence, no one has yet bothered."

"Then we'll teach them," she promised. "You can get those 'ridiculous notions' of being the hero out of their head and get them to think like adults. And if all else fails," she added, her tone becoming teasing, "you can scare them witless."

Severus considered for a moment. "It would make them pay more attention in my classes should they believe I could turn them upside down and dunk them into their own cauldrons without as much as a word..."

"Can you?"

"Of course," he replied, smirking.

She shook her head at him in amused exasperation. "I know that asking you to go easier on the students is useless-"

"They need to learn respect and-"

"-which is why," she continued pointedly, "I'm not going to ask you to. Does this mean you'll help me host the duelling club?"

A slightly vindictive smile twisted his features. "Try and stop me."

"Good," she said, grinning, "because it starts in five minutes."

She led the way out of their quarters, almost cackling at his shocked expression, which quickly turned to narrowed eyes of understanding. He had been manipulated by a Gryffindor, and he knew it.


	5. Allegations

Severus swirled through the corridors in a billowing mass of robes, scowl fixed firmly in place as he pondered his last lesson. It had been awful – and that was an understatement. Nichols' potion had exploded as usual (he would have been more worried if the dunderhead had gotten it right for once), but instead of only causing a distraction, it had decided to engulf the entire classroom in smoke.

It had taken Severus only a few seconds to piece together the puzzle and order the class out of the room before they got poisoned. What had followed had been a wild stampede for freedom that even he could not fully control, and had resulted in a blockage at the doors.

Severus had been forced to physically pull some pushy students to the back of the queue, kicking and yelling, in order for anyone to actually be able to get out. Once they were finally out and safe, Severus had ordered them to stay put, placed a bubble charm over his head to prevent poisoning, and ducked right back into the smoky classroom to stop the potion doing any more damage.

Then when he had returned to the shaken group in the corridor, he had discovered two of his students missing – the ones who were unmistakably responsible, the ones he _knew_ had caused the accident.

He had spent his entire free lesson searching for the idiots, but had been unsuccessful. Needless to say, he was _not_ impressed, and Albus was about to get an earful of rant.

"He's on the rise, you know." A relaxed voice drifted around the corridor and Severus stopped walking immediately.

"Yeah," another voice chimed in, rough and inelegant. Severus knew immediately who the two boys were.

Le Sauvage, a stocky, violent boy with a rough voice, had been among the most difficult to discipline. He had made it clear from the beginning that he had no respect for Severus and had only remained in class out of sheer lack of other options.

Miller, a middle height blonde boy who thought he was a male Veela, was a Hufflepuff and proud of it. The fact that he was talking with the Slytherin Le Sauvage was no news to Severus, who had known for some time that the two were Death Eaters. They were hardly subtle.

"But-"

The new, quiet voice was cut off smoothly by Miller. "Aw, come on, mate," he said gently, "you can't deny it. Who do you think puts those marks in the sky? You're a clever little Ravenclaw, you should know that."

"Of course I know that," the Ravenclaw replied, voice stronger out of indignation. "But I'm not joining him."

There was a cracking of knuckles followed by an eerie laugh. "We don't want to hurt our future recruits, do we, Le Sauvage?"

Severus straightened his back, gathered his robes, fixed his glare and walked around the corner with deadly intent. The Ravenclaw's eyes fixed on him immediately, and Severus was shocked to see a pleading element hiding deep within their blue depths. He was so used to being hated by students that the look caught him almost completely off guard.

"If it's money you want," Miller continued pressingly, "the Dark Lord can give it to you."

The Ravenclaw shook his head and Severus cleared his throat once. He was rewarded with the sight of the two students swivelling around, wands raised in panic. Severus gave a wordless nod to the Ravenclaw, who took his cue and fled.

"Is there a particular reason," Severus demanded, "why you are out of class terrorising First Years?"

"He wasn't in class either," argued Le Sauvage pitifully.

"That isn't the issue, is it, Le Sauvage? I asked _you_ why _you_ are out of class."

"That's none of your business," Miller spat.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Put your wand away, Mister Miller, and show some respect. Ten points from Hufflepuff."

Miller snorted. "I don't care about the bloody points."

"They're stupid," Le Sauvage chimed in, determined to put himself back into the conversation.

"Only stupid students do not see the value in school rules," Severus sneered. "Now put," he said slowly, "your wands away."

Neither of them moved so much as a muscle. Without a word, Severus summoned them to him, amused as the two students tried in vain to snatch them back.

Severus smirked, pocketing the weapons. "Come with me," he ordered, spinning on his heel and beginning to walk away.

"No."

Severus drew his wand and flicked it twice over his shoulder, not even having to look to aim. The two boys yelled in surprise as their legs began to move of their own accord until they were running just ahead of Severus' swift stride.

It was amazing which spells you could make when you used a little imagination.

"Let us go, Snape!" Miller bellowed, trying and failing to stop running. Another flick of Severus' wand, and the Hufflepuff's protests became muffled yells.

Le Sauvage's mouth fell open. "Blimey..."

Severus just snorted at him, not even bothering to dignify that with a reply. For several minutes the only sound was the snuffling and muffled threats coming from Miller, who was getting stared at by Le Sauvage. Inwardly torn between amusement and sheer anger at the antics of the two boys, Severus stalked up to the stone gargoyle at Albus' office and demanded entrance, climbing up the stairs after the two students.

Once inside the office, the two young Death Eaters walked aimlessly round in circles, narrowly avoiding knocking over several priceless items on Albus' desk, before Severus reluctantly cancelled the charm and they both collapsed to the floor, panting.

Albus seemed to be struggling to reign in a smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Severus?"

"These…_children_," Severus spat, glaring as the aforementioned students clambered wearily to their feet, "just tried to blow up my classroom!"

"Mrumpf bee dimpf!" Miller protested, eyes going wide.

"Perhaps you should take off the charm preventing him from talking, Severus," Albus remarked mildly. "I am rather interested in the information he has to offer."

"I am sure that it will merely be the usual meagre attempts to weasel out of rightful punishment."

"Nevertheless, this school does advocate freedom of speech."

Severus growled at the hypocrisy of this statement. Never when _he_ was a student had his opinion ever had any merit; instead, the Marauders had often escaped while Severus was punished. With an irate scowl, however, he lifted the spell.

"We didn't do anything!" Miller yelled as soon as he was able.

"I am afraid, Mister Miller, that I must examine all evidence before I make a judgement on your claim."

If this was any other situation, Severus would have snorted quietly at that, but as it was he was too incensed to give in to the humour of the statement.

"Severus?"

"I witnessed these two reprobates putting boomslang skin into Nichols' potion-"

"No we didn't!"

"Mister Miller," Albus warned quietly, his blue gaze steely.

"-which promptly started to poison the room and everyone in it-"

"Maybe that would have been a good thing!" Miller interrupted, glaring daggers at Severus.

"-and would have proceeded to wreck havoc on a much larger scale had I not neutralised it."

"I see," Albus replied, folding his hands on the desk in front of him. "Mister Miller, Mister Le Sauvage, do you have anything to add?"

"I didn't know that the skin would-"

"We _didn't_ do it," Miller said vehemently, glaring at Le Sauvage.

"My hypothesis," Severus said, scowling at the two boys, "is that Mister Miller knew full well what he was doing and, in his infinite wisdom, persuaded Mister Le Sauvage to join him in his attempt to commit mass murder."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Your one, _gaping_ flaw," Severus purred, smirking maliciously, "being that you would have been caught eventually – dead, along with everybody else."

Miller shifted his feet, realising the jig was up. "We were going to escape when no one could see through the smoke…"

Severus raised his eyebrow. "In which case you would have been the only two alive, had I not realised your plan and evacuated the room instantly. Why, do you think, would you have been the only two to escape when even I remained in the room?"

Miller opened his mouth and shut it again with a defiant snap. Le Sauvage just looked completely and utterly confused.

"The intelligence levels of evil geniuses must have plummeted in the last few years," Severus sneered. He turned to Albus with a swirl of robes, going in for the kill. "And that is not all, Headmaster. Prior to arriving here, I caught them trying to gather new recruits for the Dar – Voldemort."

Albus' bespectacled eyes seemed to look straight through the two students. Only Severus, who had seen the process before, knew that Albus was performing Legilimency, an action he reserved only for serious circumstances such as this.

"These are serious accusations," Albus said finally, blinking. The boys remained oblivious to his intrusion. "I am sure that you are aware of the possible consequences; expulsion and trial at the Ministry?"

Miller scoffed, forgoing all attempt at innocence. "That idiot of a Minister would never believe you."

"I would rather not find out," Albus replied, making Severus blink.

"Headmaster-"

"You will both receive a week's detention with Mister Filch for your misdeeds, and lose a total of thirty points each."

"What?" Severus demanded, forgetting himself.

"I must impress upon you the importance of this situation – it shall not be repeated," Albus warned, before standing up. "Now, I believe you both have lessons to be getting to."

Miller smirked and Le Sauvage looked dumbfounded as they walked out the door. As soon as they were alone and Severus was sure there was no chance of eavesdropping, he rounded on Albus.

"What," he demanded, "was _that_?"

Albus sighed, looking every single one of his many years. "They have not yet taken the Mark, Severus, and their act was merely one of arrogance and disruption – Tom did not charge them with this task. Expulsion at this point will only drive them directly into Tom's arms."

"Or," Severus countered, fists clenching and unclenching, "you have just convinced them that the side of the Light is soft, incapable of keeping order and unsuitable to control!"

"I sincerely hope that it shall not come to that."

"And what if it does, Albus? It's happened before – it almost happened to me!"

"I truly regret the mistakes I made regarding you, Severus-"

"Yet you refuse to learn from them!"

"That is enough!" Albus' calm demeanour was gone in a flash and in its place was steely resolve as the wizard stood to his full height. "You underestimate the difficulty of my job, Severus. It is not up to me to protect everybody and I am not always able to do so. We are at war and sacrifices must be made or we risk being defeated by Tom! I am not omnipotent, Severus, I cannot decide people's choices for them."

A heavy silence fell over the room as the two men stared at each other in a non-verbal battle of wills. Severus was the first to look away, heading for the door, feeling slightly mollified but unwilling to let it show.

"Forgive me, Headmaster," he said tightly, tone formal in his apology as he closed the door behind him.

And there lay the problem, he reflected as he stormed back to his quarters. Everyone expected Albus to do everything, achieve the impossible, without thinking about the hardships this caused. They took it for granted that the calm demeanour betrayed no emotion, and did not think of what lay beneath.

That one day, it could very well become too much.


	6. Peril in Parliament

**6. Peril in Parliament. **

Severus sat innocently at his desk, his face blank as he marked homework. Lily glared at him from her place on the sofa, feathers dotted randomly in her wild, red hair.

"Sev."

He looked up, lips twitching. "Yes, my insufferable woman?"

She snorted, fighting a smirk. "Would you care to explain to me how this pillow suddenly managed to rip itself apart over my head?"

"I have no idea, Professor Snape," he responded to her authoritative tone mockingly, though secretly he revelled in how her new surname rolled off his lips. "But I beg of you, don't take any points from my House."

She sent a cushion flying at him and he dodged it neatly. "You've already taken enough points from Gryffindor this week, Sev."

"_Slytherin_," he growled, "is my real House. It's not my fault I had to bloody well move." He sent the cushion flying right back at her.

"You suit it," she said, dodging the obstacle. "I'm surprised that you were even sorted into Slytherin at all – oof!"

Another quick cushion had cut her off and Severus smirked in triumph. "You need to learn to pay attention to the people you insult," he chided.

Without warning, he found himself soaked to the skin, spluttering. Petals tickled his nose and he went cross eyed trying to see the annoying object. An empty vase floated smugly into Lily's outstretched hand.

"And you shouldn't gloat so much."

Severus thought that was a rather hypocritical expression, since she was currently doing exactly that. "I should never have let you get vases," he muttered. "It was just asking for trouble."

She rolled her eyes at him. "It's just water, Sev."

"Yes, I'm very much aware of that, thank you, though I think you forgot to mention the several dozen petals currently embedded in my scalp. I have an image to maintain – I can't go around looking like I was dragged through a rose bush during a monsoon!"

"More like a spitting shower," she chuckled, doing nothing to help as he cleaned himself up.

"Water is water," he snapped, "and it does nothing for my hair."

She was outright laughing at him now.

"Oh, shut up."

She laughed harder, gasping for breath the more annoyed he got. "I still remember," she choked, "the time when – when-"

"Yes," he drawled, "but I thought we agreed never to speak of it agai-"

"You fell in – in the lake," she gasped, clutching her sides and collapsing back onto the sofa, "- your hair was – it was-" she gave an almighty gasp, "- an afro-"

"After it dried, yes, but-"

"And it – it took _days_ to go back – to normal…"

Severus scowled. "Which is precisely why I avoid water if I can help it. Though personally I think that the jinx Potter used to knock me into the lake in the first place was more to blame."

"…You just looked so _ridiculous_…"

"Ah," Severus sighed, rolling his eyes, "the sympathy is just too much…"

"You should have seen yourse-"

Suddenly, the Floo roared into life and Albus' head poked through. "I need both of you at Headquarters in ten minutes," he said urgently. "We'll discuss matters there."

As quickly as he had come, he was gone, leaving Severus and Lily to stare after him in bewilderment before exchanging a glance and snatching up their cloaks. Within minutes, they arrived on the doorstep of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

oOo

"The situation is grave," Albus explained, pacing before the Order members who had managed to arrive on such short notice. "The Muggle Prime Minister was assassinated by Voldemort's ranks mere hours ago, and his forces have for the time being disappeared. It is very likely that they shall attack again, possibly tonight."

There were several murmurs as the people in the room digested this news.

"I have been speaking with the Muggle Police forces and Members of Parliament," Albus continued, "in an attempt to open their eyes to the threat surrounding their legal system. The Prime Minister's Subordinate – a Mister Harold White – is assuming the top position. Despite the clear evidence of Death Eater involvement, he has accepted only the presence of one bodyguard. It is my opinion that we shall have to enforce more protection without his knowledge. A rota shall be drawn up involving all of you – everyone shall take turns in covertly protecting the Prime Minister."

Moody snorted. "I say we just go after the bastards who murdered the other one."

Albus looked grave. "I am afraid that such a thing may not be possible, Alastor. We have no way of knowing who the culprits are-"

"Then let Snape loose on the crime scene!" Moody interrupted, his barking voice and spinning eye ensuring that everybody in the room turned to stare at Severus. "He's supposed to be the huge expert on the new Death Eater recruits."

"That, too, is impossible, Alastor; the Muggles have already tampered with any evidence we could have gleaned – quite unintentionally, of course, but little remains all the same."

"Probably just as well," Moody said gruffly. "Wouldn't want that little snake slithering over the evidence and corrupting it."

Severus raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Unless I'm supremely wrong – and I rarely am - _you_ were the one to suggest that I look at the evidence in the first place."

"I never said it was a good idea, boy, just that it needed to be considered!"

Severus snorted. "Ridiculous."

"If you two gentlemen are finished arguing," Albus twinkled, "perhaps we can return to the discussion at hand. Now, I am aware of the fact that many of you have teaching duties which require almost round the clock attendance. Your shifts will be at night, fitted around your schedules. Everyone else shall work around you, and those without jobs shall assume their posts during the day. If the Muggle Parliament is corrupted, our country will be thrown into chaos – I need not remind you just how essential the role of Muggles is in England."

"I recommend Polyjuice Potion," Moody announced suddenly. "We can't have the Muggles catching on to the fact that they're being followed."

Severus resisted the urge to shake some sense into the man. "Disillusionment Charms will work just as well," he reminded the group, "and I have neither the time nor the desire to keep up a constant supply of decent quality Polyjuice Potion."

"Muggles have been known to see through the charms-"

"Only," Severus interrupted, "when the witch or wizard was too incompetent to form a decent one and maintain it. Everyone in this room is completely capable-"

"But you'd like that," Black growled, joining Moody in the argument against Severus. "I'm sure you couldn't care less about the new Prime Minister being assassinated. Setting us up to fail by refusing to brew-"

"Clearly, Black, you _are_ stupider than you look," Severus growled. "How many times must I prove to all of you that I am no Death Eater? How many raids must I go on, how many times must I endanger my life for you, before you open your pathetically narrow little minds and accept the fact that maybe I am _on your side_?"

Black opened his mouth to argue, but Potter put a hand on his arm, forestalling all argument. "Padfoot, stop, we don't have time for this."

"Yes, _thank you_, Potter," Snape snapped. "Glad to see you've finally grown a brain cell devoted to common sense."

Potter bristled, but apparently decided not to argue, because no further comment came from him. He did, however, settle for glaring at Severus.

"Now that the argument is over," Albus said pointedly, "I shall like to remind all of you that co-operation is essential if we are to even come close to winning this war. There is no need to question Severus' loyalty, or intelligence of Order members."

Several people chuckled a little at this last comment. Leave it to Albus to turn it all into a joke, Severus thought moodily.

"Now," Albus produced a long piece of parchment and self-inking quill without even twitching, "let us sort out a schedule. Severus, your shift shall be on Saturday evening, after dinner has finished at Hogwarts."

Severus nodded in acknowledgment, silently mourning the loss of one of his few free days.

"Lily, yours shall take place on Friday evening, after dinner has finished," Albus continued, noting down the timetable in his neat, elegant script.

"Sirius-"

"I'm not having my shift on Saturday," Black snapped, seeing the apologetic look Albus was giving him.

"There is no other time available for you, Sirius."

"You are _not_ putting me with the Greasy Git."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Black, which is more important – winning this war or your juvenile sense of job satisfaction?"

Black just scowled at him, stalking over to a chair and slumping into it in defeat.

"That would appear to be settled, then," Albus said, far too cheerfully for Severus' liking, but no one questioned him. "James, you shall be on Sunday evening, eight o'clock until midnight."

Severus smirked. Monday mornings were about to get much, much worse for Potter.

"Alastor, you are to be with James."

Severus' smirk widened as Potter groaned. Oh yes, much, _much_ worse.

For the next ten minutes, the only sound within the room was the scratching of quill on parchment and quiet muttering as Albus confirmed each and every time before noting them down, rearranging ones that did not quite fit. Once everything was complete and ready, he rolled the scroll up, plucked the quill out of the air and tucked them both into his robe pocket, giving them all a smile.

Severus noticed that it did not quite reach his worried eyes.

"Now, Severus, Sirius, I believe that your shift is tonight?"

Nodding grumpily, Severus obediently made his way out of the front door, Black reluctantly trailing behind him. Once outside, they silently apparated a few streets down from the pre-appointed destination and prepared for a long walk to the new Prime Minister's house. For safety reasons, he had not moved into the traditional quarters after the death of his predecessor, but was to remain at his old property – a fact which irked Severus no end.

If they wanted to hide the man and keep him safe, they could have at least done it properly and moved him to an obscure location, but instead, they had to keep him exactly where he was. Any idiot would realise where he was living and go there immediately.

He darted a quick glare at the man beside him, who was walking along nonchalantly. "Please tell me you remembered to bring your wand," he sneered.

Black bristled immediately. ""It's in my cloak pocket."

"Really?" Severus drawled. "Perhaps you should actually get it out, Black, and keep it ready. We don't know who is lurking around here."

"You're starting to sound like Mad Eye," Black snorted, but drew his wand nevertheless.

"'Constant Vigilence', Black," Severus sneered, lips twitching. Beside him, Black drew in an involuntary breath, as though he was about to laugh but was unwilling to do so.

"It's not the time to make jokes, Snape."

"I never said I was joking," Severus smirked. His eyes roamed the darkness slowly, looking out for any movement that would alert him to an unwelcome enemy.

Fifteen minutes later, and Black had stunned three cats and two dogs ('_I thought they were animagi'_), before they finally reached their destination. To their dismay, the building proved to be large with a fairly spacious garden both at the front and the back. Severus had never understood why people with money chose to flaunt it – it was just a beacon beckoning to enemies, after all – especially when said rich person was a politician with dangerous enemies. He might as well have painted a big, red arrow on his roof and given the Death Eaters a map to his house.

If this was what Muggles called 'hiding underground', then he'd hate to see what they called a 'bodyguard'. Probably some idiot like Goyle with a water pistol, he thought, snorting.

Black turned sharply to look at him at that small noise, wand raised, a questioning expression on his face. When he saw that there was no danger, he lowered his wand with an annoyed glare.

"My my," Severus drawled, "someone is high strung this evening."

"_You're _the one who told me to be vigilant," Black growled.

Severus ignored that comment completely. "You take the front and I'll take the back. We'll both patrol the house constantly-"

"Constantly?"

"Yes," Severus snapped, losing his patience, "_constantly._ What did you plan to do, Black, stand in one spot like an open target, gaping like an idiot? We need to patrol constantly to make sure that there are no new threats."

"Fine," Black spat, stalking off to his appointed place, not sounding very happy about it at all.

Severus sighed and copied his example, taking slightly more care to scan his surroundings before coming to a halt and searching for Black. He was gratified to see the Mutt circling at the far end of the house obediently, albeit moodily.

They crossed paths several times as they swapped positions, wands constantly raised and eyes peeled.

Black glared at him the first time. "You had to make sure we couldn't have a single break, didn't you, Snape?"

"It will keep the Prime Minister alive, you thick-skulled idiot. Just remember to stay out of sight and stop ranting to yourself under your breath. You'll get us both caught."

By the third crossing of paths, Black had not uttered a word, but had simply kept walking, a fact that Severus was grateful for. He had no desire to be constantly arguing with Black for their entire shift, which was due to last until midnight at least.

By the fourteenth crossing of paths, neither Severus nor Black could even be bothered to summon the energy to glare at each other. The same thought seemed to be circulating in both minds as the two men walked by each other again and again – it was going to be a long night.


	7. Action Taken

**7. Action Taken.**

"This cannot continue, Albus," Minerva said angrily, her Scottish brogue becoming thicker in her annoyance. "These students clearly have no respect for the school rules! Only last week they tried to blow Severus up-"

"And damn near succeeded," Severus snarled.

"-and I caught them terrorising a group of my first year-Gryffindors this afternoon! Five of the first years – _five_, Albus – ended up in the hospital wing...not to mention the amount of damage they could have done that we do not yet know about! It simply cannot continue!"

Albus sat at the head of the long table in the staff room, gazing wearily at the grim faces of his professors. "I realise that this new development is largely-"

"_New_?" Severus sputtered incredulously. "They've been strutting around the castle for weeks, and if we're not careful they will actually own the place instead of simply thinking they do!"

"...are you all quite finished?" Albus demanded, sounding uncharacteristically ruffled. There was a short, tense silence. "As I was saying," he continued pointedly, "I realise that this situation appears to be getting rather out of hand-"

Severus snorted a bit too loudly, and Lily nudged him in the ribs.

"-but I am reluctant to expel them just-"

"Albus," Severus growled, gritting his teeth, "for once in your life you have _no control_. Whatever you do, these students will remain on the path to destruction. Withdrawing rightful punishment isn't doing our justice system any favours, and I am sure that I don't need to remind you about the less than pleasant Howlers questioning your sanity!"

"Sev's right," Lily said in a much more diplomatic tone of voice. "I hate to say it, Albus, but we've lost them. The only solution I can think of that does not result in expulsion is giving them reasons to join our side-"

"You mean _bribe_ them?" someone asked in shock.

Lily remained unfazed. "-but that's only temporary at best. We can try and save some, but the ringleaders must go before anyone else gets hurt."

Albus sighed, suddenly looking exhausted.

"Albus." Minerva's voice was gentle but her gaze was firm. "I know it must be hard, knowing that they're beyond your reach, but you cannot save everyone. There will always be people drawn to the Dark, and we have to except that if we want any hope of defending everybody else."

"That may be the most practical thing that I have ever heard you say," Severus drawled, smirking. Minerva ignored him.

"You are all correct, of course," Albus murmured, finally, looking as though he wished otherwise. "I had hoped..." he trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words before starting again. "It seems that my reluctance to turn them over to Tom has only served to worsen the situation."

Glancing around the room, Severus could see that everyone was as shocked by this admission as he was. Uncertainty and nagging worry began to tug at his features before he replaced it with his customary scowl.

"I shall arrange for the expulsion of the ringleaders," Albus decided eventually, "they have caused enough damage already. All of those not immediately involved in serious misdeeds are to remain here; we have not lost them until they receive the Mark."

There was a general murmur of acknowledgement as everyone processed this command. A few looked as though they wanted to argue, but kept their peace, apparently realising that this was the best they would get out of the Headmaster for the time being.

"Now," Albus said, slightly too jovially, "onto less heavy topics. Poppy, I believe you require more potions?"

Severus groaned, more in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere than anything else. "Brewing would be so much quicker if I was allowed to force the students to help me."

"Their education comes first, Severus," Albus said in mild amusement. Severus, however, noticed that his eyes were blank.

"In any case," Minerva added, "you always claim that most of your students are, and I quote 'completely and utterly imbecilic'."

"A universal truth which has existed since the beginning of time," Severus sneered. "Of course, you get the rare anomalous individual," here he quirked an eyebrow and inclined his head, causing several to smile, "who are an exception to the rule."

"I always found my students to be quite bright," Lily said smoothly. "Are you sure that it's not just the professor's fault?"

The smiles turned into laughs and Severus glared half heartedly.

"Just as I foresaw," Trelawney prattled, hair bobbing mystically. "The bride becomes the groom and the groom becomes the bride."

"If you mean that we are becoming alike," Severus retorted, "then a blind troll could have seen it before you. If you mean, however, that we are likely to start cross dressing any time soon...you are sorely mistaken."

Trelawney looked affronted. "Your insults cloud my inner eye, Professor Snape."

"How terrible," Severus sneered, sounding anything but sympathetic.

"Now that we have established that Severus shall brew the potions as soon as possible," Albus said smoothly, effortlessly guiding them back to the topic at hand, "are there any more concerns?"

"There is one, Albus," Minerva said immediately. "I have recently discovered a young, first year Gryffindor whom I believe to be perfectly capable of taking part in the annual Quidditch-"

"First years cannot participate," Severus interrupted.

"I am well aware of that," Minerva shot back. "In case you were unaware, Severus, that is what I was asking the Headmaster before you so politely interrupted."

"You have seen him perform?" Albus questioned, ignoring Severus' objections completely.

"He retrieved a personal object for one of his classmates-"

Severus snorted. "_Amazing_. We must give him an award at once."

"_Sev_," Lily whispered, digging her elbow into his ribs again. She was starting to look faintly annoyed, and Severus reluctantly lapsed back into silence.

"-which was, incidentally, almost within the clutches of the Whomping Willow."

There were several gasps.

"The boy with the talent to retrieve objects from death's clutches," Trelawney announced, trying to make her voice sound scratchy and convincing with prophecy, "shall thwart-"

"Thank you, Sybill," Albus interrupted gently. "What is the name of this student, Minerva?"

"Harry Alderton."

"Alderton?" Severus demanded, eyebrows rising. "I never knew that bumbling nitwit could even walk in a straight line – he seems incapable of doing so in my classes. The fact that he can ride a broom is," he said with a smirk, "miraculous."

"You can sneer all you like, Severus," Minerva replied coolly, "but he _will_ beat your Slytherins in the House Cup – if of course he can play," she said pointedly, glancing at Albus.

"I don't see why not," Albus replied immediately, much to Severus' chagrin. "Talents as unprecedented as this should never be wasted."

"Thank you, Albus."

Severus could gladly have wiped that smug grin off Minerva's face, but Albus continued talking before he had the chance. As the staff meeting dragged on for hour after hour, a niggling sense of déjà vu rested at the back of his mind, refusing to reveal any information or even to leave him in peace. Even ridiculing Trelawney's increasingly idiotic requests did not quell it, he discovered, after attempting this remedy.

Instead, the feeling remained present even while Trelawney drew herself up indignantly and predicted that he would be in a 'horrible mood' forever more because of multicoloured, ever-present pimples – and usually, comments like that gave him something to snark at and cheered him up immensely.

Frowning inwardly, Severus did his best to push it aside, struggling to ignore the feelings of hate and foreboding that it conjured.


	8. Hogsmeade

**8. Hogsmeade.**

"The first free weekend in what feels like eternity," Severus moaned, "and we are dragged _outside_ into the annoyingly festive town with a crowd of hormone addled idiots. And to make matters worse, it's _snowing_."

"Oh cheer up, you scrooge," Lily replied playfully. "Would you prefer it to be thunder and lightning and have to stay trapped inside with restless, disappointed students?"

"…You have a point," he grudgingly admitted. On a whim, he lifted his wand and pointed it at a nearby, fairly sizeable bank of snow lying by the path, and fashioned it into several snowballs, then proceeding to pelt them at a bunch of teenage Gryffindors.

Peterson, one of the sabotaged, immediately rounded upon a nearby group of Slytherins. "What was _that_ for?"

An aristocratic, blond Slytherin smirked, having seen what really happened. "_We_ didn't do anything, Peterson, though I'm sure most of us would have _loved_ to."

At that, one of Peterson's best friends, a flame topped, ever present annoyance, stepped forwards and pelted the Slytherin in the face with a hastily gathered handful of snow. "Suck on that then, Whitehead."

The Slytherin, though sputtering and choking, was by no means inarticulate. "Sod off, Weaselbreath."

Severus made a soft chuckle in the back of his throat. "Nicknames for one another," he murmured, "much better than Potter and his cronies' usual babbling."

"Maybe this should be straightened out before it becomes an all-out war," Lily said pointedly.

"I was half hoping you'd let me enjoy the sight," he replied, sighing. "It's not every day I manage to see an all out snowball war I started, without actually having to be _involved_ in it."

"So help me, Severus Snape, if you don't sort out the mess that _you_ created, I'll force you to eat thirty giant snowballs and then refuse to give you a brain freeze antidote."

Severus smirked at her. "Harsh, but I suppose you learnt from the very best. Very well, I shall sort out the 'mess', but I warn you; I'm not going easy on your Gryffindors."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'd honestly be worried if you did, but I'm coming with you to supervise."

He stared at her.

"You can't unfairly take points from my house with _me_ there, now, can you?"

He scowled and swore under his breath. "You should _never_ have been a Gryffindor."

"-_Stop it_!" someone shrieked, reminding them with a jolt that, rather than being solved, the fight had escalated.

Peterson and his crony, Weaselbreath – or Wesley, as he was actually called – were all but pouring snow down Marshbank's (Whitehead) neck.

Severus swooped upon them instantly, the action stopping as soon as both sides noticed him. The Slytherins smirked.

"Encouraging fights after school, are we, Peterson?" His lip curled into a sneer. "Surely even you could have had better ideas for an ambush if you applied your brain power, limited though it may be. A snowball fight," he scoffed, "how utterly _juvenile_."

One of the Slytherins guffawed, giving him a nod of appreciation which he subtly returned. Since he had begun his job at Hogwarts, Slytherin had been the only house he could truly impress (besides the Hufflepuffs, who blathered continuously about his loyalty, damn them). He was, after all, a living example of determination and subtle cunning, having managed to escape the greatest Dark Wizard in decades, as well as stealing his arch enemy's crush and then proceeding to marry her.

"_I_ didn't start it!" Peterson spat furiously, glaring at Marshbank with hatred filled green eyes. "That idiot-"

"Has just found himself to be the victim of relentless soaking by snowball," Severus pointed out. "Detention, Peterson, for-"

"Technically," Lily said, interrupting for the first time, "you can't give detentions on Hogsmeade weekends."

Severus scowled. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, then, for impertinently arguing back to a teacher, blatant disrespect towards a fellow student and setting a bad example of the school." Some of the Slytherins were struggling not to laugh, now.

"But-"

"Do not," he hissed dangerously, "argue with me."

"Professor-"

"Five more points," Severus said triumphantly, "for disputing my authority by asking another professor for assistance. Now get out of my sight, all of you, before I take more."

The Gryffindors scattered immediately, muttering, while the Slytherins grinned at him and ambled off in the opposite direction.

"Frankly, I thought you'd do a bit more to defend your precious _lions_."

"We both know that they'll get the points back from every other teacher – including me – once the next week is out. They might even have some to spare – this system is hopelessly biased."

"Which is why I'm overly cruel and sadistic towards every other house."

"You do go a bit over the top sometimes, Sev."

"If you're suggesting I mellow-"

"Not _mellow_ exactly," Lily interrupted, "but maybe be a bit less unreasonable."

"I must protect my students, Lily."

"I know," she replied, linking her hand with his, "and I understand, but maybe you could cut down on the ruthlessness a bit. That _is_ one reason why the other professors take points from Slytherin, you know-"

"They always have done, this isn't my doing."

"_And_," she continued, "you took forty points from Peterson just yesterday for coughing-"

"_Into_ his potion!"

"Yes, but _forty_ points?"

"That was a bit harsh, even by my standards," he admitted, feeling the unfathomable sense of déjà vu pop up again. "There's something…_odd_ about that boy."

Lily stopped walking and turned to look at him quizzically. "Odd?"

"He looks too much like a mini-Potter to be natural."

"Sev, you need to remember that he _isn't_ James Potter, they only look alike – a lot of the Gryffindor boys have adopted his haircut recently."

"I know. I…don't fully understand the situation myself."

She bit her lip slightly as she gazed intently at him, green eyes unblinking. "Sev…" she faltered, as though unsure of what to say, but then seemed to pull herself together again.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "for what James Potter did to you."

"It was _his_ fault, not yours."

"I could have stopped it," she said, eyes bright, "but I didn't. Sometimes I saw it happening, and I just…_stood_ there, too scared to defend my best friend."

"If you'd continuously defended me," Severus replied, trying to keep his voice steady, "my fellow Slytherins would likely have killed me in my sleep."

"I knew that, and I kept telling myself that's why I let it happen that way…but in the end it was because of my stupid crush on James…and then you came and apologised to _me_, when it should have been the other way around, and I knew that you meant more to me than some," she gestured wildly in the air, "_macho_, idiotic teenager with the mental age of an eleven year old."

"I know," Severus smirked, but his words were soft. "I was there, remember? And you have nothing to apologise for, everything turned out-"

"But it might not have turned out alright," she muttered, miserable. "I can't stand the idea that you could have finished up as a faceless mask and cloak because everyone abandoned you, because your best friend chose to ignore everything when you needed them most."

He looped his arm around her waist. "I'm not going to say that it didn't hurt," he said bluntly, "but none of that happened. You _were _there for me in the end."

There was a pause as several students ran past, oblivious to the private conversation taking place nearby.

"Merlin," Severus muttered as soon as they were out of ear shot, "this conversation is disturbingly sentimental."

She barked out a laugh. "It's the prelude to the ghosts of Christmas past," she said mock-seriously, though still a bit subdued.

They walked in silence for a while, their breath creating white plumes in the air before them, the oxygen in their lungs seeming to freeze to ice as they walked quickly – a vain attempt to remain warm.

Snow flew into their eyes from all directions and soon they could only see for a few feet in any direction, having to guess at the route to Hogsmeade. Soon, their crunching footsteps were the only sounds for what seemed like miles around – there wasn't even the shriek of students getting into trouble.

"Well, well-"

Severus and Lily immediately whirled around, wands out and eyes narrowed.

"-what have we here?"

Lucius Malfoy stood before them, looking politely surprised to see them, but his eyes were glinting dangerously, seeming to stare into Severus' very soul.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood next to him, her deranged face ecstatic at the prospect of a duel as she kept her wand trained on the newlywed couple.

"I can't believe you never heard me coming, Severus," Malfoy said in false mildness. "You must have been very distracted indeed."

"Or perhaps," Severus sneered, "you _finally_ learnt to use the appropriate spells."

As Malfoy stiffened, Lily demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Lestrange actually cackled slightly. "You mean besides the obvious?" she demanded, stalking closer to the couple. "We've come to return a stray to his Master."

"Yes," Malfoy added, "the Dark Lord is still quite upset with you, Severus; he doesn't forgive easily. And your transgression was rather…unforgiveable."

"I'm not joining him," Severus said flatly, preparing himself to fight against his once-friend.

"You will go," Lestrange replied, "or see your pretty little flower here," she jerked her head contemptuously at Lily, "die."

"He's not going," Lily said, voice as flat as Severus' had been.

"Noble Gryffindor heroics won't save you this time, Mudblood," Lestrange snapped, hate twisting her features.

"I'd prefer not to fight you, Severus," Malfoy added.

"Of course not," Severus snarled. "Merlin knows you'd hate to actually get your hands dirty for once, Lucius. Even at school a speck of dust on your robes was cause for a panic attack."

Malfoy looked Severus up and down, eyebrows raised. "It was always too much to expect you to relat to my dilemma, Severus, being as fashionably challenged as you always have been."

He snorted. "Hardly the best insult you've ever made up, Lucius."

A quick flick of his wand sent a jet of light careering in Malfoy's direction, knocking the blond wizard unconscious immediately.

Severus stared in shock before smirking. "I forgot that Lucius always was more talk than action," he scoffed. "It seems even service for Voldemort hasn't improved his fighting skills."

"Do not say his name!"

The feral cry let him know that Lestrange had snapped out of her own shock and was now charging towards them, jets of light streaking from her wand.

Severus grabbed Lily under her arms and lifted them above the curses, which crashed harmlessly into the side of a derelict building. Lily aimed a curse at Lestrange from above, but missed narrowly, and Severus regretted that they seemed to have wandered away from the main crowd of shoppers.

Damn the snow and damn to hell the lack of visibility.

He set Lily down on the ground and himself a few feet away, providing two targets, himself being the more likely one. Predictably, Lestrange aimed for him, but was forced to change tack when Lily used the opportunity to try to hex her.

Suddenly, Lily dropped like a stone, and several more Death Eaters removed the disillusionment charms they had obviously cast on themselves. Severus groaned. 'Constant Vigilence' indeed…

Rapidly conjuring a Patronus, he ducked a spell aimed at his head and landed in a graceless heap at Lily's side. He did not even have a chance to watch the Patronus as it trotted away and got lost in the blizzard of snow.

"A female Patronus," Lestrange jeered, firing a curse at him, forcing him to levitate slightly to avoid it. "I'd have expected better from you, Severus."

A quick check confirmed that Lily was still alive and he grabbed onto her once more, conjuring a shield around them both.

"Fight back!" Lestrange suddenly yelled, her face turning to fury personified as she saw the shield. "_Coward_!"

Severus did not reply; all his concentration was centred on keeping his shield steady and searching for help. None was coming, confirming Severus' suspicions about having been lead into a trap. Both of them had been deep in thought, after all…

"_CRU-_"

Ignoring the deranged screams of his attacker and the spell closing in on him, Severus hauled Lily into his arms and clambered to his feet, Disapparating before anyone could even blink.

He reappeared just outside the Hogwarts gates, to the shock of many students gathered chatting nearby.

"Back to the castle, all of you!"

"Sir?"

"Get back in there _now_!" he roared, shifting Lily in his arms and leading the mad dash through the gates.

Just ahead of him he could see Minerva and Albus running towards them, their speed completely at odds with their respective ages.

Minerva reached him first. "Severus, what-"

"Death Eaters in Hogsmeade," he gasped out. "The students-"

"Minerva and I shall take care of that, Severus. Take Lily up to the Hospital Wing, Poppy should be prepared."

"Albus…"

"We'll be fine," the older wizard assured him. "There's nothing more terrifying than a dotty old man with a considerable beard, after all."

Severus almost gave a wry smile. "Only you, Albus, would bother to joke at a time like this."

He barely had time to see Albus' answering twinkle before they parted ways, Severus sprinting up to safety and Poppy Pomfrey while Albus and Minerva headed into the fray. He almost felt sorry for the Death Eaters; coming face to face with that duo was nothing to be sneered at.

The staircases seemed to lengthen in his desperation and he almost tripped on the trick step, catching himself just in time to avoid dropping Lily or landing on top of her.

Finally the familiar double doors loomed ahead of him and he barrelled through them to find an alert Mediwitch on the other side, poised for action.

"I got your Patronus," she explained, "but I'd hoped that it wouldn't come to this…"

"I don't know what she was hit by," Severus gasped, laying Lily's limp body on the bed. "It was non-verbal."

A quick diagnostic spell revealed the cause of the injury and Poppy relaxed noticeably. "She's been knocked unconscious, Severus. There's some nerve damage, but nothing that a little magic won't be able to fix. Luckily her attacker is apparently not very good at non-verbal spells – done correctly, she could easily have been killed."

"Merlin," Severus muttered, sinking into a chair only to leap back up again. "The students! I have to-"

"You're _not_ going back out there!"

"I have to," he was already racing to the door, "my Slytherins…"

"Are fine, Severus," Minerva remarked, levitating an unconscious Hufflepuff through the doors and past a shocked looking Potions Master. "It seems the Death Eaters really are scared of Albus; they all disappeared as soon as they caught sight of him. The students are back in the castle now, every one of them."

"Even that suicidal idiot, Peterson?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

Minerva's lips thinned in disapproval even as Severus smirked, his hand reaching for Lily's.

"One day, Severus Snape, you _will_ learn to give that tiresome sarcasm a rest, even if I have to hex you until you do!"

"I look forward to it."

If she were any less dignified, Severus knew, she would have rolled her eyes at him and stalked off, but as it was she simply walked stiffly over to where Poppy was tending to one of her students.

Severus sat back in his chair, trying to block out the memory of the Death Eaters' jeering faces, anchoring himself to reality through Lily's hand.

For once, luck had been on his side.


	9. Regrets

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the delay - things got a bit hectic round here. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and continue to read! It's always good to see what people think of the story as it progresses. **

**9. Regrets.**

"I…"

Severus looked on in astonishment as the burly sixth year Slytherin broke down completely. A quick attempt at Legilimency showed only the surface emotions – he was still brushing up on the practice – but they were convincing.

"Yes, Jonathan?" Severus' attempt at what most would call a caring tone fell flat, but they both pretended not to notice.

His protégé actually sniffed, expression traumatized. "I…it wasn't…"

Severus resisted the urge to sigh, wishing he was better at this whole process. He had called the boy into his office after dinner to discuss recent misbehaviour, fully expecting arrogance or tough disdain. Instead, he had found himself with a genuinely repentant potential Death Eater.

A much more profitable outcome than he had expected, but that didn't make it any less awkward.

"Are you trying to tell me that it wasn't your fault?" he questioned. "Unfortunately, I cannot believe that – you still have much left to learn about covering your tracks."

"I know, professor…that _was_ my fault – I couldn't think of a way out."

"A way out?"

"I didn't want to do it, sir, but I didn't have a choice. And I don't want to end up like that – one of _them_, I mean, but my family would disown me…if I don't…"

The boy stuttered to a halt and Severus leaned in, keeping eye contact. "What do you believe?"

"My father always taught me to-"

Severus forced himself not to let his irritation show. "No, Jonathan…do _you_ agree with what Voldemort proposes?"

"No. I never have."

"Do you think that family is important?"

The boy bit his lip. "Yes."

"More important than those of many others?"

"I-"

"If you join Voldemort," Severus pressed, "many will die. Whole families will be annihilated because of his hatred for Muggles and Muggleborns."

"So I shouldn't join?"

"Surely being disowned is not more important than hundreds of lives."

The boy nodded, looking slightly apprehensive still. "Will you help me, sir?"

Again, the surface emotions seemed legitimate. "I will do my best, Jonathan." He allowed himself a small smile. "However, we may have to rearrange your sleeping quarters – maybe Professor Dumbledore could be convinced to ensure at the least that you won't end up in Hufflepuff."

Jonathan gave a tremulous half laugh, still visibly trying to pull himself together. "We definitely don't want another one of them, sir."

"Indeed. The current number is more than enough," he smirked.

His smirk was returned, albeit faintly, as the student stood up. "Thank you, Professor."

Severus waved his hand in negation of the thanks. "The choice was yours, Jonathan, not mine. I simply gave you a push."

The boy grinned. "Even so, sir, thanks. Er…"

"Yes?"

"I…well, I know some others – would you be able to – could you…"

"Yes," Severus replied, saving the student the trouble of trying to voice his request. "Simply point them to my office door – which they should have found already, since it's so close to the common room."

"Alright, Professor." With one last grin, he was gone, a knock sounding at the door mere moments later.

"Come in," he all but growled, resisting the urge to rub at his temples, where a headache was forming.

"We missed you at the staff meeting, Severus."

He looked up at Albus in horrified understanding. "Why – what time is it?"

"9 o'clock."

"And the meeting was at eight," Severs muttered, sinking further into his chair. "I apologise, Albus, I had to talk with a student."

"More misadventures?"

"Yes," he admitted, "but I've managed to coax him-"

"The young man who just left?"

He replied through gritted teeth. "_Yes_, Albus – he doesn't want to be a Death Eater. He never has, in fact."

"Ah. Would I need another room in the Hufflepuff dormitory?"

"You were listening in."

The innocent look was entirely unconvincing. "In actual fact, Severus, I am aware of the joke running through your House, though I admit that I did – ah – overhear the end of your discussion."

"Always in the right place at the right time, aren't you," Severus drawled.

"It is an extraordinary talent of mine; both a gift and a curse, in some cases."

"I can only imagine," Severus snorted. "Only you could get into situations which make so little sense."

Albus finally moved forwards and settled himself in the chair opposite Severus' desk, smiling benignly. "Ah, to be in the student chair again."

"You could never claim to be a student at your age, old man."

"Perhaps a particularly old graduate," Albus replied calmly. "I hear that Muggles have no limit on the amount of time one can study."

"Yes, well," Severus said with a vindictive smirk, "they have to make allowances for particularly slow students, I suppose."

Albus just chuckled.

"So what brings you to my cold and draughty domain, Albus? It is not often that you visit me here."

A lemon drop emerged from the fold of garish robes and popped into an aging mouth. "Have you had discussions with any students who already bear the Dark Mark?"

"No."

"Do you know of any with changeable tendencies?"

Severus caught on immediately and narrowed his eyes. "If you're suggesting what I think you are, the answer is a resounding 'no'."

"I think you are underestimating-"

"_No_, Headmaster," he growled. "My job is to protect them, not to sell them to a life as a spy."

"Tom is rapidly gaining strength and influence, Severus. It would make our job much easier if we could accurately predict what he was doing, in order to remain one step ahead."

"By using a _student_? Most of them couldn't even lie to _Trelawney_ convincingly!"

"Sybill is an exceptionally bad example, Severus."

"The _example_," he snarled, "is not the topic of discussion here, is it?" he stood up and began pacing around the room. "The danger," he muttered, "would be phenomenal."

"It is necessary."

Severus glared at him. "They're still in school, Headmaster! They are making the mistake of joining _him_ but few are turning back – none of those who do are marked yet. The ones who _have_ formally joined are not going to change their minds now!"

"One must never say never."

"It would be suicide! Pitting children against the Dar – _Voldemort_ – I cannot believe you are even considering this!"

"All of our adult recruits have failed-"

"So of course inexperienced children are infinitely more likely to succeed!"

"- because Tom was suspicious of them. Adults are much less innocent and much more powerful, they are watched closer than any other. Children, on the other hand… I think that Tom has long been thinking of taking a protégé."

"Some innocent sod ready to play his slave, you mean."

"Severus," Albus warned.

"You're mad."

Albus sighed. "I knew that you would say that and I quite agree."

"I refuse to sell any of them to that life."

Albus got to his feet slowly, looking disappointed but unsurprised. "A fair enough decision, Severus." He inclined his head. "I will send you a summary of the staff meeting for you to look over."

Severus didn't bother to reply as Albus ambled out of the door, shutting it slowly behind him. The man had finally lost his mind, that was the only explanation for the entire conversation.

He crossed the room angrily and dropped gracelessly back into the chair behind his desk, struggling to ignore the pounding headache but with little success.

Surely a repentant child returning from the Death Eaters deserved refuge rather than being forced into the job Albus proposed? Surely, if they were running away from their duties in such a way, their performance had already been brought into question. They would be sending the child back into the suspicious arms of a psychopathic, rampaging madman. Even if the student was a convincing agent, 'spying' on Albus from Hogwarts in order to have a credible place in the Order, their usefulness would soon run out when they left school. And if they were simply giving information in secret, without assuming a double role, their activities would soon be noticed.

The idea was so insane it was a surprise that Albus had thought it up. An adult would be much more able to deal with and hide the stress, and more likely to hold a position of worth, should they assume a double role. They would be able to remain near Albus…

His thoughts stuttered to a halt and he let his head drop to the table with a loud bang. If Albus was thinking that, Severus inwardly ranted, then the old codger had truly gone round the bend.

It would never work. Not only had he publicly announced his dislike of Voldemort through dodging the Mark ceremony, he was also a trained Order member and former Auror. Him becoming traitor to the cause was not only impossible to believe, it was laughable. And Voldemort would know this, of course.

Swearing under his breath, Severus clambered to his feet, hoping he was just over-analysing Albus' intentions. Slamming the office door behind him, he stalked into his quarters and made a beeline for the Firewhisky, resolutely downing a shot in one go and studiously avoiding Lily's concerned gaze.

oOo

"Sev, I think you've had enough."

He jerked his head to the left, eyeing his suddenly empty hand. He could have sworn there had been a full glass there only a few seconds ago. But now it was gone, and a familiar voice was there instead, sounding faintly worried and warbled.

Or maybe he was too drunk and was just hallucinating.

"Sev?"

A face appeared before him and he blinked, staring into deep green eyes with confusion. He hadn't seen her approach…Merlin, she hadn't learnt how to become invisible, had she? He'd never hear the end of it – the amount of tricks she'd play on him...

"Not again," he slurred, his speech barely recognisable. "Surely the vase has been emptied enough."

The green eyes blinked. "Vase?"

"Y'know," he gestured at a random object, "the one you upended over my head."

"Sev, I'm not holding the vase, and I'm not planning on soaking you with it."

"But you were invisible!"

She sighed, obviously not understanding his ramblings. "When?"

He gave her a weird look. "You don't know?" he paused to hiccough. "That's some hell of an acc-idental magic performance."

"I – alright, then. Yes, Sev, but it's a bit late to be talking about this now. It's two in the morning."

"Why?"

"Well," she said patiently, "first it was eleven at night, then it was-"

"_No_," he said emphatically, struggling to get to his feet and almost ending up landing on his face, "why are you _here_?"

"We went to bed," she explained, "and I _thought_ you'd stopped drinking after I asked you not to, but when I got up, what did I find? A suspiciously empty side of the bed where you're meant to be, and mutterings coming from our living room."

"I was talking to Albus."

"I heard, Sev, and you were ranting at a portrait of him, not to him." She tightened her hold on him, keeping him upright as they shuffled towards the bedroom. "He couldn't even hear it."

Severus snorted harshly before groaning. "Feel…"

She took one look at him and conjured a bowl. "I _told_ you to stop drinking. It's a _school_ night, for Merlin's sake!"

"I have a Hangover potion," he mumbled, clutching the bowl with white knuckles.

"That's no excuse and you know it! Whatever Albus has done now, surely it doesn't mean you have to drink like a fish!"

"He wants a spy!"

She blinked. "A pie? Sev, I don't…"

He growled impatiently, cursing his inability to speak clearly when drunk. "A _spy_."

There was a pause while Lily stared at him in shock. "What-"

"He wants the students to spy," Severus spat, forgetting about his nausea in his tirade, "while they're at school."

"That's not going to work – they're just children!"

"Exactly! He'd need an adult in a strong position here-"

"Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed, "surely he knows that's impossible."

"Not if we stage a _lot_ of reasons for said adult to become disloyal."

"Oh, Merlin…"

He waved a hand at himself. "Hence my drinking."

"He's either desperate or mad," she murmured, "and I don't like the sound of either of those options."

"We're losing the war, and a spy is just what we need."

"But we don't have anyone reasonably convincing! They're either terrified students, really loyal to Albus or, well…you."

He tried to draw himself up, but only managed a drunken wobble. "I can act."

"That's not the point," she snapped, pushing him gently onto their bed.

"I could win an Emmy, if I wanted."

"I think this conversation should wait until you're sober, Sev."

Severus rolled his eyes, the lids feeling impossibly heavy. "I'll have to prove it to you," he mumbled. "I do a stunningly handsome Macbeth."

Her fond chuckles filled the air at that and he grinned, the tension from earlier in the day fading away as he sank into the mattress, his sleep mercifully dreamless.


	10. Christmas

**10. Christmas.**

"If you thought," Severus growled, pacing Albus' office, "that asking me on Christmas Day would make me more generous and impressionable, you were sorely mistaken!"

Albus sighed from behind his desk, watching the furious movements of the younger man with something akin to guilt in his eyes. "I do not want this to happen either, Severus, but you are our only reasonable chance."

"_Reasonable_?" Severus repeated incredulously, spinning around to glare at Albus. "How is my current position and background even approaching 'reasonable' enough to lead to me becoming 'traitor'?"

"You are no longer an Auror," Albus listed, "instead you are, as you say, 'trapped in a morbid career of warbling to senseless idiots'-"

"Not enough."

"-James Potter is about to become the new Quidditch professor-"

"You have _better_ be making that up."

"-and your relationship with Lily from then on turns sour."

Severus gaped at him. "You wouldn't!"

"Only if I have your permission and approval."

"You don't."

Albus sighed. "Severus, we are now further behind Tom than we were when I first made this suggestion-"

"If you are trying to guilt trip me-"

"Not at all," came the bland reply, "I am simply explaining my reasoning to you."

"And I will never agree, you know that! If you are so desperate, why not just go ahead? Wreck my life _without_ explaining why, and maybe your crazy scheme will work!"

"There would be nothing to tie you to this side, my boy."

"Yes, that would seem to be a slight snag," Severus snapped. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe the same would happen with what you are proposing now?"

"That is precisely why I need your permission."

"I'm not giving it to you." He stopped pacing and stood instead with his arms crossed, glaring down his nose at the older man. "I'm _happy_, Albus. Do you know how long I've waited - dreamed, even - for a moment like this to come? Real happiness. My life has finally taken a turn for the better, and now you want to ruin it!"

Albus looked regretful, but that did not stop his next words. "I believe you once told a student, not long ago, that the families of others are more important than one."

"Do _not_," he hissed, "twist my own words!"

"I ask only that you continue to consider."

"And if I do not?"

"James starts work in January," Albus replied, "as Rolanda's transfer to professional Quidditch cannot be postponed any further."

"You," he snarled, "are little better than Voldemort himself."

He thought he would have received some pleasure from saying that. He thought he would have enjoyed the expression on Albus' face; shock, betrayal, hurt. It would have matched what Severus was feeling now, after all.

But instead, he felt a twinge of unease as the expression became slightly self-recriminating, the eyes filled with hate even as the man sighed, nodding.

"I do not enjoy what I do, but it must be done."

And for the first time, Severus truly believed him when he said it. "Albus, I-"

And then the twinkle was back full force, shocking Severus into silence. "I've ruined this day enough, I think. It is Christmas after all, Severus, perhaps you should find Lily."

Feeling more than a little off balance, Severus turned and left the suddenly claustrophobic office, clattering down the stairs with none of his usual grace. As he walked to the staffroom, he could not help but wonder, as he planned what he would tell Lily, who Albus had to talk to, who he could share his misgivings with.

He didn't particularly like the answer he came up with.

oOo

She was smiling, when he found her, and he suddenly couldn't bear to burden her with his most recent skirmish with Albus. That could wait until a more appropriate time, he decided, as he plastered on a smile and struggled to push the unease from his mind. For now let her celebrate.

"Merry Christmas, Sev!"

Wordlessly, he conjured mistletoe and floated it in front of her nose before making it come to a halt above them. He quirked an eyebrow upwards and she grinned, leaning in to kiss his lips.

Arms wrapped around each other, they let their surroundings drop away, concentrating instead on each other. He could feel her slim body next to his, leaning into him, her frizzy hair tickling him as they kissed, reminding him that this was not just a dream.

He felt his spirits lift slightly as he finally pulled away from her and registered the smiling faces of his colleagues. Hagrid, who was crammed into an armchair by the fire, gave a small sniff, his smile distinctively watery.

Severus snorted and conjured a tissue for the sentimental half giant, who nodded his thanks and promptly – with a lot of noise – blew his nose.

The tissue was immediately soaked through and Severus conjured another one, allowing an amused smile to curve his lips.

"I don't think we should kiss around Hagrid anymore," Lily said, amused.

"And certainly not any more than that," Severus replied with a wicked grin, "or the man would become the Niagara Falls personified."

As Lily choked on the image she must have been imagining, Severus allowed himself a chuckle and slipped his arms around her shoulders.

"So," Lily said lightly after a few moments of silence, "if I found some appropriate music, would you dance with me?"

"I don't dance."

"You did at our wedding."

"That was a special occasion."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "And Christmas isn't? Don't be such a scrooge, Sev."

He drew himself up haughtily. "I'm hardly a scrooge – I gave every member of staff a Christmas present. Even," he added, "those whose dubious 'inner eye' could have predicted what they would get."

Several people chuckled at that, though the target of the insult remained oblivious.

"Why," he continued, "buy a secret gift for someone who knows what it is anyway? I could never have bothered, yet I did."

"Don't be daft," Lily scoffed. "If you had not bothered she would have predicted that you wouldn't buy her anything."

"It seems that you were doomed either way, Severus," Minerva interjected, raising an eyebrow at an already tipsy Sybill.

"Oh shut up," he told the room at large.

"Hmm?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Go back to sleep, Binns, this doesn't concern ancient history."

"Sev!"

His expression was the picture of innocence in the face of Lily's shocked amusement. "I was referring to his subject, not his indeterminable age."

"Hmph," Lily replied, sounding as though she didn't believe him at all. "I suppose it was too much to ask that you stop insulting people for a few hours."

"He lives to be in a bad mood," Minerva sniffed. "I have wondered many times whether he should have the ghosts of Christmas past befriending him on a cold night."

Severus sneered and laced his voice with sarcasm. "When you say it that way, Minerva, I could hardly refuse." It was surprisingly entertaining to watch the older witch struggle against speechlessness. "But I sincerely hope that the ghosts have a little more energy than Binns."

There was a brief silence as everyone stared at him with alternating expressions of shock or amusement. Even Lily was quiet.

"Perhaps a sherry would relax the mood?" When no-one moved to grab it, Sybill simply drank it herself and sank a little further into her armchair.

Across the room, someone muttered, "She'll drink the entire supply if we don't stop her." The empty bottles surrounding the professor reinforced the truth of that statement, as only a few full ones remained on the table.

Sybill, as though sensing all eyes on her, hiccoughed and raised her bottle. "A toast," she announced, wavering a little, "to Christmas!" Again, she downed the liquid, by herself, at an alarming rate as the rest of the staff watched.

"And it is not even noon yet." Minerva was beginning to look very stern.

"It certainly livens up the day," Severus replied, allowing a small smirk to spread across his face. "If there had not been a very generous donor, events may have gone extremely differently."

Severus' smirk widened as Minerva's eyes narrowed. "We never did find out who gave Sybill the sherry, did we, Severus?"

"We do know, however, that he is enjoying the results of it immensely."

Lily was struggling to hide a smile as Minerva looked increasingly put out. "_You _gave her the sherry?"

A little bit of feigned innocence, and Severus could practically see the steam coming from Minerva's ears. "I never said I did-"

"A toast," Sybill shouted again, her words slurring slightly as she tipped her bottle clumsily at Severus, "to a generous man!"

Minerva actually began to tap her foot as all eyes turned to the smug Potions Master, whose smirk threatened to become a smile. "There is nothing wrong with contributing to the entertainment," he explained silkily.

"I am only grateful that no students are here to witness the spectacle you have caused, Severus." With that, Minerva turned her back on him and moved to the other side of the room, joining Pomona in discussing her latest gift – a Snunckle-rimmed cabbage.

Severus could only be glad, as he overheard snatches of the conversation and looked at the as of yet unfixed singe marks to Pomona's robes, that _he _had not been the one to open the wrapping paper to find a species of plant that hated confinement.

The following hours passed unbearably slowly for Severus, every second he spent with Lily feeling like some perverse form of bittersweet torture. He longed to reach out, pull her aside, and tell her that he was taking her far away from Albus' influence, but he knew that it was impossible. He could not condemn her to a life of danger like that, even if it meant that he had to suffer in the process.

Albus could do everything he wanted to ruin his life, but Severus would never allow her to leave Hogwarts, their one safe place.

At least, he sincerely hoped that he never would, he amended, as the Potter idiot's name was mentioned yet again.

His arrival at Hogwarts had become one of the main topics of conversation in the gossip mill, as everyone knew exactly how much he and Severus hated each other. In fact, he had caught one or two colleagues making bets on how much carnage would be caused. One or the other being decapitated seemed to be the favoured outcome.

Lily had begun sending him anxious glances whenever Potter was mentioned, and Severus had taken to looking away, unable to bear the worry in her eyes at the same time as knowing of Albus' plans.

"Sev…"

He ignored her, allowing yet another conversation about Potter's sheer, blinding _brilliance_ wash over him. This time, he could not even muster his usual, biting insults.

"They'll shut up about him soon, Sev," she continued, placing a hand over his, which was clutching his fork convulsively. "They're just excited about seeing him again."

"I would never have known."

She frowned, but her words were gentle. "There's no need to sneer at me, Sev. I'm on _your_ side, remember?"

She wiggled her wedding ring at him pointedly, a small smile curving her lips. All of a sudden, Severus could not stand to be in that claustrophobic room anymore. The smell of the turkey was making him nauseous, and the green eyes only made him want to squirm rather than feel comforted. The laughter around him was suddenly oppressive, the white bearded man at the head of the table too serene looking.

And he suddenly hated them all. None of them had ever known true despair; none of them had ever had it turn to fleeting happiness only to find it ripped out from under their feet and turned back into despair again. He hated them all, because they had what he could never even hope to possess.

He forced a smile onto his face. "That's right," he purred, ignoring the bitter stirrings in his heart as Albus glanced casually at them both, his eyes too sharp. "And he'll know it."

Lily's smile widened as Severus leaned in for a kiss, despite being at the dinner table, and his surroundings began to melt away. He could almost forget the events of that morning, almost pretend that there was no death sentence hanging over his head-

"Ah, to be young, and to feel love's keen pu-"

"You have ruined the moment, Albus," he growled, resurfacing so abruptly that Lily gasped in surprise.

"I apologise, my boy, I did not believe that you would hear me."

"I may have been otherwise occupied," Severus sneered, "but I am not deaf. Although I am hardly surprised," he continued relentlessly, only just managing to reign in the extent of his anger and keep his voice merely sarcastic. "I dare say that anyone as out of practice as you must be cannot help but reminisce. It is the only option you have left, after all, when presented with such a situation."

All eyes were on him now, looking wary.

"Everyone knows that mistletoe can only go so far," he added, going in for the kill, "as lacking in miraculous powers as it is."

The room was now completely silent, the wary eyes beginning to turn to Albus once it was clear that Severus had finished.

Without missing a beat, Albus chuckled, tears almost falling from his eyes as his laughter continued. Little by little, people began to join in, though with slightly less enthusiasm. Only Lily and Minerva remained completely silent, looking at Severus with equally severe expressions.

"You took _that_ a bit far," Lily hissed undercover of the diminishing laughter.

He could not trust himself to reply.

"Well Severus," the headmaster finally said, eyes twinkling, "it seems that you have not yet lost your touch."

He gave his obligatory smirk. "Nor do I plan to. Especially when I will have such a deserving target so conveniently placed on school grounds."

Albus' eyes tightened slightly, catching the implicit defiance and promise of further arguments about his plan, but his smile did not waver one iota. "Do not go too hard on him, Severus. We cannot afford to lose one of our best professors."

Severus' smile grew shark-like. "I make no promises, Albus, as you should well know by now."

And just like that, the hidden argument was over as Albus clapped his hands once. "Perhaps we should move to dessert," he said neutrally, "before Severus goes to hunt down James a few weeks early."

A few smothered laughs accompanied the sudden appearance of Christmas cake, and Severus' nearly full plate mercifully disappeared, leaving him to pretend to eat his dessert, scowl fixed firmly in place.


	11. Quidditch

**11. Quidditch.**

"I promise you, Severus, that you will lose."

"I never knew that you could be so competitive, Minerva."

"I think that even Filius could become much more motivated if it meant that he could avoid your scathing remarks for the weeks after, heaven forbid, you ever happen to win."

"Perhaps that is what _motivated_ him to join my team," Severus replied smugly. "I hear that he was quite a formidable seeker in his youth. I doubt that even your precious Potter could ever have beaten him."

"And James," Minerva countered, "has recent practice on his side."

"So you admit that age is a hindrance?" Severus asked pointedly. "In that case, I believe that your so-called star chaser is not quite up to standard."

Minerva bristled instantly – a sight which Severus found he enjoyed immensely. "And I wonder if your equally _star_ chaser shall be able to accurately throw the Quaffle with all of that abominable hair in his face."

Severus snorted. "Better hair getting in the way than misplaced glasses – I believe that most of your team is missing theirs. Perhaps the anticipation of the match has given them the misguided notion of having youthful eyesight."

"You shall regret your harsh words, Severus, when my team thoroughly beats yours."

"Because Trelawney as keeper is such a formidable opponent," he scoffed.

"What?"

Severus rolled his eyes at the utterly clueless woman and turned his attention back to Minerva. "As you can see, she can barely catch an insult. Merlin knows how she will react when she sees Lily and I both advancing on her."

"I have every faith in Sy-"

"Perhaps you should stop talking before you say something you regret," Severus advised dryly. "I would never want you to say something idiotic."

"I _knew_ it was a mistake for them to be on different teams," Lily muttered to Filius. "We won't hear the end of this for weeks."

"Both must be team Captain," Trelawney said mystically, "for both to fulfil their purpose. One cannot submit while the other thrives-"

"Think carefully about how you word your predictions in future," Severus growled, "or that'll be the last one you ever make."

"For once I think she got it spot on," Poppy muttered.

"And the crowd is getting impatient," a voice boomed, making itself heard with difficulty over the rising pandemonium. "Bets are being left unfulfilled, voices are being lost from shouting…and I _think_ there's a group duel going on between some Gryffindors and Slytherins – nothing out of the ordinary, really, but Dumbledore manages to finish it…"

"Take care not to fall off your broom, Snape, like you did in fifth year."

Severus scowled, remembering the hex that Potter had sent his way during the match in question. He had been unconscious for two days and forbidden from playing for the rest of the Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor had won thanks to that dirty trick – not that anyone had ever really punished him for it.

"Then perhaps this time you won't fly straight into the hoops, Potter."

Of course, he had not let the incident go without getting his revenge the following year.

"- and Dumbledore is making his way to the middle of the pitch, which can only mean one thing-"

The roaring of the crowd doubled as the two teams finally took their place on the pitch, Albus standing between them to serve as referee.

Severus found himself opposite Minerva, eyes narrowed and hand clenched tightly around his broom. Behind Minerva, he could see Lupin and Potter standing poised, Trelawney looking dazed and slightly tipsy, Arthur Weasley and Sinistra looking wary, while Poppy was gazing wistfully at the sidelines.

Behind him, Severus knew, Black was attempting to keep Pettigrew from fleeing, Charity and Irma were looking supremely unenthusiastic, and Lily and Filius were running over strategies.

The crowd was still going wild, enjoying the idea of this novelty Quidditch match. Albus had organised the entire event for two official reasons: to take the students' minds off the raging war, and to raise money for the aforementioned conflict. The third and unofficial reason was to make the majority of the Hogwarts staff look stupid. He could see even now those who had refused to play, sitting in the stands and looking smug, even as outside volunteers took their places in order to fill the teams. Hagrid of course looked disappointed, but even he seemed to recognise the impossibility of trying to fly a broom not even half his size.

"Minerva, Severus, I expect you to keep your teams in line and your tactics clean. This is, after all, a charity event."

"Of course, Albus."

At a pointed look from his colleagues, Severus nodded his head tersely. "With regret, Albus."

The older wizard chuckled before mounting his broom with a grace that should not belong to a man of his age. "Then you may begin."

Carnage immediately broke loose.

Severus and Lily simultaneously mounted their brooms, both heading for the Quaffle before realising that Minerva would get there first.

"And Snape and Snape – Merlin, this is so confusing," the voice complained, "can I call her Evans? No? Fine, we'll all be confused…"

In the time that it had taken for the commentator to voice his objections, Severus and Lily had dropped back into defensive positions, marking the two chasers within reach, while Charity Burbage sent a Bludger careering towards the other, forcing them out of the action. Black went hurtling towards Minerva-

"Black, you incompetent mongrel, stick to our plan!"

-And Minerva dodged him easily. Severus barely heard the answering insult that Black spat over his shoulder as he shot to the other end of the pitch, trying frantically to turn around before he crashed into Trelawney.

"Weasley sends a Bludger towards Pettigrew, who seems a bit lost-"

"For Merlin's sake," Severus spat.

"-and the Bludger misses by a hair's breadth! Pettigrew closes in slowly on McGonagall from the front while Black approaches from behind-"

So _now_ Black was following instructions.

"Snape and Snape continue to block all available chasers – Black swoops in, McGonagall dives but drops the Quaffle, Snape – the female one – catches it and hurtles towards Trelawney, who is facing the wrong way-"

"SYBILL!"

Severus smirked at Minerva's ungodly screech as Sybill continued to stare out at the podium.

"_SYBILL!"_

"And – wait, what are the team names? One and two? Well _that's_ not very original…I'll just make some up, shall I?"

"Don't you dare," Severus muttered under his breath, knowing that he was doomed.

"SNAPE SMASHERS SCORE!"

Severus groaned and Black mock wretched, looking repulsed at being lumbered with a team name bearing any allusion to Severus.

"Play resumes – Potter is diving-"

Severus looked up, alarmed, at the far away figure frantically chasing a falling black dot.

"-no, false alarm, it seems that he had dropped his glasses-"

Severus snorted at that, feeling a smug sensation fill his chest as he caught a badly thrown Quaffle at the same time as dodging a particularly vicious Bludger.

"-and that was a particularly surprising manoeuvre from Snape – the greasy one – although it really shouldn't be because bats are known for flying well…"

Severus vowed to give that student detention until his grandchildren enrolled at Hogwarts.

"-and he's flying – looking furious – towards a petrified looking Trelawney, who is now facing the _right_ way…"

There were several murmurs of sympathy from the stands.

"- and Snape Smashers score!"

The Quaffle went flying into the stands of students, who screamed and scrambled for cover. Severus grinned quietly to himself – even he had never known that he could throw so hard.

"Flitwick and Potter continue to circle the stands," the voice continued as Severus pursued Minerva, who was in possession of the Quaffle again. "Neither seem to have spotted anything…"

"Pettigrew!" Severs roared. "Get the Quaffle!"

Pettigrew continued to sit there, blinking. Minerva was gaining on Irma Pince, who looked rather like she wanted to run screaming back to the library.

"Cut her off!"

Black sent a Bludger hurtling towards Minerva while Charity sent one whizzing towards Pettigrew, despite being on the same team, in an effort to spur him into action. Black's Quaffle missed Minerva by mere inches and hit Severus cruelly in the side before he could even think to avoid it.

Yelling out in surprise and pain, Severus found his world spinning until he ended up flying upside down, clinging to his broom with desperate fingers.

"Pettigrew finally leaps into action and flies towards Snape-"

"I'm _fine_, go and get the bloody Quaffle!"

"-who bellows at him, from the looks of it. Pettigrew is going after McGonagall and the Bludger that had been aimed at him is now flying towards Snape-"

Severus spun his head round to see that a Bludger was, indeed, heading towards his face.

"-might knock that nose of his back in-"

"FINCH!"

"Sorry, Professor."

"With an almighty heave, Severus managed to pull himself back onto his broom, the Bludger passing harmlessly below him.

"And Snape misses the Bludger by mere millimetres just as McGonagall scores, bringing – uh… McGonagall's Monsters?"

Severus rolled his eyes. That child had an alliteration fetish.

"- closer to Snape Smashers."

…And it was annoying, not to mention ridiculous.

Acutely aware of a pain in his ribcage (how hard did Black need to hit that thing, anyway?), Severus leaned forwards and flew alongside Lily, signalling that he was available for backup.

"Snape passes to Snape…who passes back to Snape again – _please_ can I call her Evans? Fine. Snape keeps the Quaffle and increases speed, but gets tackled by Lupin-"

Severus shot a brief glance at Lily to check that she was alright before setting off in pursuit of the flying werewolf.

"Both Snapes chasing Lupin who dodges a badly aimed Bludger-"

"You're supposed to _hit him_, Black!"

"I'm not attacking my friends, Snape!"

Severus growled in frustration. It seemed the mangy mutt was absolutely determined to make this as difficult as possible.

"Lupin passes to McGonagall, He-Snape closes in, McGonagall passes back to Lupin, She-Snape-"

There was a brief muttering over the microphone before the commentator came back on again. "…Stops them getting confused, Professor…Lupin passes to Pomfrey, who gets tackled by He-Snape-"

Severus could not help a gasp of pain as he jarred his ribcage, and just had the time to see Poppy's eyes narrow before he turned abruptly and headed towards Trelawney.

"-yet another Bludger, the man is a magnet for these things…no, Professor, _magnet_…"

Severus ducked and felt the Bludger go whistling over his head, his hair blowing in the breeze it created.

"…No, it's not an – it's a Muggle thing…"

"Are you trying to _kill_ me, Black?"

"I wasn't aiming for you, I was aiming for McGonagall!"

Severus glanced behind him to see that Minerva was indeed following him, and then glared at Black, who was still flying nearby.

"Then aim _properly_!"

"I didn't _ask_ to be in your team, you greasy git, so stop giving me orders!"

"Then prove to me," Severus spat back, sailing straight over an attacking Lupin, "that you have enough intelligence to actually play properly!"

"McGonagall is alongside He-Snape, they're wrestling for the Quaffle-"

Minerva was pressing against him now, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain as his ribs found themselves under pressure.

"-still struggling, and heading straight for Trelawney – who will let go first-"

Severus reluctantly let go of the Quaffle and circled around, ready to attack again.

"-good thing too, otherwise there would have been a pile up – Potter and Flitwick are diving, neither seems to be pulling ahead, but the snitch is around there somewhere-"

Despite his confident words earlier, Severus had not actually expected Filius to be as fast as he evidently was.

"-off course by a stray Bludger, the snitch has fluttered out of sight and the two seekers resume their search…"

Well, Severus reflected, at least now they knew that Filius was perfectly capable of winning them the game, as long as they could keep the Bludgers away from him.

"Pettigrew slowly potters along after McGonagall-"

"_Faster_, Peter!" Black shouted.

"Black whizzes past Pettigrew to pursue McGonagall himself, He-Snape joins him-"

"I can get this myself."

"Don't be stupid, you can't even hit a Bludger in the right direction."

"I've _got it_, Snape."

"_I'm_ the chaser, Black. _You_ need to protect Filius from Bludgers – this time _without_ hitting anyone from your own team!"

"You can't order me around like some-"

"I believe being captain gives me the authority," Severus snapped. "Just do it!"

"Black and He-Snape continue to follow McGonagall while She-Snape joins them from the other side. Pince readies herself for the throw and – _so close-_"

Severus tried very hard to ignore Minerva's smug look and the cheering from the Gryffindor stand in support of their Head of House.

"Some captain _you_ are, Snape, if you can't even keep our team in the lead!"

"Idiots like you, Black, render even the best plans a redundant mess. How can you possibly hope to win while you meander around like an amnesia inflicted mountain troll? Then again, with your family's notorious inbreeding, I suppose that _is_ the norm."

"Black charges at Snape with his bat raised, Snape dodges to the side, right into the path of _yet another_ stray Bludger-"

Damn, that had _hurt_, Severus thought as he clutched his abused chest, his vision narrowing.

"Black turns around and charges back to Snape, who seems to be in some trouble because the bat is being raised again and he isn't even moving out the way-"

Every breath hurt, as though something sharp was being jabbed repeatedly into his lungs. Trying to keep his breaths shallow, Severus could dimly see Black aiming at him, both hands on the bat for maximum impact even as he balanced precariously on his broom-

"-And the bat flies out of Black's hands with a single flick of the wand from Dumbledore-"

"We shall discuss this later, Sirius-"

"And Flitwick dives, Potter close behind-"

Dimly, Severus was aware of the fact that Dumbledore was bodily keeping him on his broom, too occupied with an argumentative Black and injured Potions Master to even temporarily halt the game.

"_Later_, Sirius," Albus said firmly, tightening his grip on Severus' torso.

Severus gasped as the pain flared even more acutely than before, and felt Albus shift his arms so as to avoid hurting him further.

"Severus?"

There was a faint buzzing in his ears and he felt like he couldn't get enough oxygen into his screaming lungs.

"Potter catches the snitch, just ahead of Flitwick, and it's game for-"

"Severus?"

The roaring in the crowd was quieter now and the day seemed to be getting darker. The pain remained the same until his feet impacted with something, jolting his entire body.

"-Pomfrey is on the scene… looks like those two deadly Bludgers have finally caught up with him," the commentator mumbled over the roaring in Severus' ears.

Barely aware of the surprisingly strong arms holding him in a standing position, Severus saw Lily leap off her broom and sprint over to him, mouth moving silently. Poppy suddenly loomed in front of him, pointing brusquely at the changing rooms, and Severus weakly tried to tell her to get out of Lily's way.

Obviously the words had not come out properly, because he saw Poppy's facial expression turn into confusion even as Albus began pulling him towards the changing rooms. A second pair of arms joined in and Severus looked around to see Lupin staring anxiously down at him.

The roaring continued even when they were off the pitch and Severus' legs finally stopped working, dropping him into darkness.


	12. Motivation

**12. Motivation.**

"You _broke_ most of your ribcage just two days ago!" Poppy screeched at him.

"That was hardly any fault of mine."

"You are _not_ going to the duelling club, Severus Tobias Snape, even if I personally have to tie you to that bed!"

"You healed them," Severus countered, his tone laced with exasperation. "I even know which potion you used – I brewed it myself!"

"Does your potion completely heal punctured lungs?" Poppy demanded.

Severus refused to reply, hating the triumphant look on the Mediwitch's face.

"Even magic cannot heal instantly, Severus! You need to rest and allow your system to finish working with what I've given you-"

"I can do that without being trussed up in bed like a terminally ill turkey," Severus growled.

"We both know that being under restraints is your own fault! If you hadn't tried to escape-"

"You tried to _sedate_ me!"

"_Because_ I knew that you would try to escape!"

"Is there a problem?" Albus enquired mildly, stepping into the private section of the Hospital Wing wearing a supremely amused expression. "I could hear the signs of confrontation from the corridor, and I daresay that you were attracting quite an audience before I sent them on to their lessons."

"Your insufferable Potions Master wants to attend the duelling club today," Poppy informed Albus shortly. "Against all medical advice, I might add."

"I see. What is his condition?"

"He is mostly healed, Albus, but he needs to be careful for a few days and wait for the healing process to fully finish."

"I believe that we can trust Severus to be careful."

"Albus, I – what?" he had not expected Albus to _agree _with him, especially after the recent strain their relationship had been put under.

Poppy looked equally shocked. "Albus, I cannot allow this!"

"He shall, of course, submit to certain spells that ensure his continued well-being until you are satisfied that he is fully recovered."

So there was a catch after all.

Poppy looked like she'd swallowed a lemon, but seemed to find nothing against the compromise and nodded tersely. Several complicated wand movements later, and she was once more lecturing Severus.

"If I so much as feel one twinge of warning from these wards, you'll be back in the bed, _sedated_, faster than you can say 'accio'!"

Severus did not deign to reply, instead opting for snatching up the bundle of clothing from the bedside table. As he lifted his hospital shirt off his head, he was relieved to feel only a slight twinge of pain from his previously broken ribs.

"How many times do I have to tell you to take care of yourself, Severus?" Poppy demanded, watching him like a hawk.

"You already have – several times during this last hour, in fact."

"You're losing weight again," she pointed out sternly, arms crossed. She could look quite menacing when she wanted to, he thought. Not that he would admit it.

Feeling Albus' keen gaze on him, Severus attempted to keep his voice neutral. "I will try to rectify that, then, before you worry yourself into having an early aneurism."

"Make sure you do. You've always been a rail of a man, Severus – you don't need to lose anymore."

As if it was by choice. In between Albus' demands and Potter coming to the school, as well as trying to hide his concern from Lily, he had lost all but a small remnant of appetite.

"I said that I would try to rectify the situation, Poppy, unless of course you would like it in writing?"

"An Unbreakable Vow, perhaps," Albus interjected, those infernal eyes taking in the scene with amusement.

"Knowing him, he would still wiggle out of it."

Severus snorted. "How else do you think I managed to get sorted into Slytherin and become its youngest Head of House?"

"With ambition and cunning like yours," Poppy said dryly, "we are extremely lucky that you are on our side."

He stiffened at that, but one look at Poppy's innocent expression showed that she really meant nothing by it.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Half dressed?"

She crossed her arms. "Back to your usual, snarky self I see," she sniffed, but nevertheless turned around, along with Albus, to allow Severus to finish changing.

"A rather late observation," he drawled, "but true nonetheless." Doing up the buttons on his trousers and putting on his famed teaching cloak, he added, "You can turn around now, unless you would rather continue your uncanny impressions of human statues."

Poppy turned around brusquely and ran one last check over him while Albus stood to the side, hands folded together inside the sleeves of his robes, making him look like some bizarrely dressed monk.

"You may go, Severus, but if I so much as find one scratch on you-"

"I'll be manhandled back to bed," he finished. "I am quite familiar with your over-enthusiastic tendencies."

"Someone has to keep you in line," she said shortly, but she smiled as she ushered him out of the ward.

"Severus, you do not have to do this."

He glanced at the older wizard walking beside him and slowed his pace slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do not need to outdo James in order to keep Lily's-"

He whirled around then, causing several first years to shriek and dodge out of the way. He barely noticed, his attention instead fixed on the man before him. "I must ask that you do not discuss this in public, Headmaster."

Blue eyes met his unwaveringly. "Of course, Severus. My office is always open should you feel the need for a chat."

"I hardly _chat_, Headmaster," Severus growled. "Now, delightful as this conversation is, I have somewhere to be. If you will excuse me."

Without waiting for an answer, he stalked towards the Great Hall, leaving Albus to make his way to his office, and pushed open the doors to the Great Hall with a great deal of dramatic flair.

Probably too much flair, he thought with amusement as he spotted a wand pointed at his heart.

"Did I make you _jump_, Potter?"

Potter scowled at him and reluctantly lowered his wand. "Not at all, _Professor_."

"Now that everyone is here," Lily announced, sensing the beginning of an argument, "I think that it would be a good idea if we started."

"Tell me, _Mister_ Potter, why did the Headmaster invite you here? Are you going to teach the students how to catch falling objects in midair? As utterly invaluable as that skill undoubtedly is, as you demonstrated during the Quidditch match, I doubt that it will be useful in a defence club."

"I was asked to be here," Potter hissed back as Lily launched into an explanation, "because like you, I am a qualified Auror."

"At last."

"Not everyone cheated in their tests, Snape."

He raised a sardonic eyebrow. "To someone of the intellectual prowess of yourself, I suppose that talent would indeed come across as," he paused for effect, "_cheating_."

Potter scowled at him. "So what are _you_ here for – going to teach them how to cook in the wild?"

"As Britain's youngest qualified Auror, my knowledge on antidotes and counter-hexes are extremely valuable." He looked Potter up and down pointedly. "And from your consistently bedraggled and clueless appearance, it seems that you sorely need all of the information that you can get."

Potter flushed an interesting shade of red. "I always look this way."

Severus snorted. "Of course, I almost forgot that being mauled by a mountain troll was the style favoured by women. I am astonished that you remain single-"

"Professors!" From the looks of things, Lily had been trying to get their attention for a while. "The students are ready for a demonstration."

All eyes swivelled to them and Severus saw Potter smack on a winning smile and flatten his hair reflexively. It did no good, of course; he still looked like he'd been dragged around by a herd of enraged Hippogriffs.

"Despite your desperation, Potter, you must remember that these students are simply too young for you."

"I wasn't aiming it at the _students_," Potter said pointedly before traipsing over to the platform and taking his position on it.

Feeling cold fury wrap itself around his gut, Severus swooped past the students and took his own position, wand drawn and steady with deadly precision.

"First," Lily announced to the quiet audience, "they will demonstrate the spells along with the spoken incantation. I want you all to take notice of their wand movements so that you can compare them with the silent hex."

She gave them both a severe look. "I believe that we agreed to disarm only?"

Both men nodded stiffly and Lily nimbly stepped off the platform, remaining close by in case their combat got out of hand. The students were staring at them with rapt attention now, waiting for the action to begin.

Severus was only too happy to oblige.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

The spell went hurtling into the crowd of students, who ducked, yelling.

"Ok!" Lily yelled over the commotion, noticing that the two men were circling each other and throwing a magical barrier between them. "Did everyone pay attention to the wand movements?"

"Was that really the best you had, Snape?"

Severus sneered, wishing the barrier was not between them. "At least I didn't force the students to duck. You need to learn to control yourself, Potter. That was a first year mistake."

"You caught me by surprise-"

"You'll hardly receive any warning in the real world, Potter. A Death Eater is not going to make it easy for you. If you cannot even adequately block a simply spell-"

The invisible barrier knocked gently into him, cutting off his next words.

"The next demonstration," Lily hissed at them pointedly.

"Right," Potter muttered as the two of them reluctantly returned to their starting positions.

A lazy flick of his wand sent Potter's silent spell flying harmlessly away from both Severus and the audience.

"As you can see," Lily commented, unobtrusively putting the barrier up again, "the spells are most useful when formed in silence."

"But it didn't work," Peterson piped up.

"Professor Snape is an experienced dualist," Lily explained with some pride, "and he knows his opponent. In a real life situation where there are no rules, however, a non-verbal spell can very well save your lives."

"Unfortunately," Severus added smoothly, "it takes considerable practice to master and is not entirely effective if there is a lack of concentration." Several of his Slytherins snickered as Potter turned bright red. "For that reason, I suggest that you split into pairs and begin to practice – you shall need all the time that you can get."

Although the majority of the assembled students looked insulted, they nevertheless began to drift into different areas of the Great Hall.

Severus clambered gracefully off the podium and began prowling about the room, noticing that Nichols and Peterson were grouped together. He lingered off to the side for a moment, watching in amusement as both raced to be the first to disarm the other, eyes screwed shut in concentration.

"How do you two dunderheads expect to disarm your opponent if you cannot even see?"

Two pairs of eyes flew open and turned to regard him warily, a small squeak escaping from Nichols' mouth.

"Not to mention," he added, stepping closer, "the sheer _idiocy_ of leaving yourself defenceless before a deadly opponent."

"We're in a _classroom_!"

Severus smirked. "Are you telling me that you trust _everyone_ in this room?"

"No," Peterson said shortly, glaring at Severus.

"This may be a warded castle, but it is still foolish to blind yourself to your surroundings when you suspect possible opponents."

"Yeah – you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, _sir_?"

"Perhaps," Severus growled dangerously, "you would like a firsthand demonstration to hammer the point into your abnormally thick skull?"

"I – no…"

"Then keep your eyes _open_ and your wand away."

"My wand-"

"Nichols," Severus barked, ignoring Peterson completely now, "you will try to verbally disarm Peterson. Take care to keep your eyes open and use the correct wand movements."

The boy licked his lips nervously, not moving. Peterson shot him a sympathetic look when Severus began speaking again.

"Wand _up_," he hissed, "and point it at him, Nichols – cursing his shoelaces will do little good, I assure you. Surely even you understand the virtues of using your weapon."

Hand shaking slightly, Nichols narrowed his eyes, face going red from effort, and jerked his wand in a rough parody of the proper routine. Nothing happened.

"Pitiful."

Nichols' face fell.

"Maybe he could do it if _you _weren't watching!" Peterson blustered, desperate to defend his friend.

"I am well aware of his abilities, Peterson. You do not need to inform me of them further – the boy is useless, no matter who is present. As a Gryffindor, I suppose it is inevitable."

"You bas-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Severus said lazily. "Make no mistake," he added, seeing Peterson's enraged face, "I am not an 'unfair' professor. If you can successfully execute the spell, I will not take a further ten points from Gryffindor for gross incompetence and waste of a professor's time."

"You call _that_ fair?"

"Of course, points can also be deducted for impertinently questioning a Head of House."

Peterson glared at him then, as though he would like nothing better than to see Severus die on the spot, but he seemed to recognise the fact that he was trapped.

Raising his wand at a nervous looking Nichols, Peterson narrowed his eyes and allowed his lips to thin into a near invisible line, determination written across his features. Nichols' wand twitched, but otherwise there was no movement.

Covering his disappointment, Severus smirked in apparent triumph. "Ten points from Gryffindor, then, for shocking ineptitude."

"That's not fair!"

"_Life_," Severus spat, "rarely is."

Swirling around, Severus found himself face to face with an angry looking Potter.

"That was a huge misuse of your power, Snape."

"Really?" Severus drawled. "I see it as merely an unsuccessful attempt to motivate the boy."

He almost laughed at the shocked expression on Potter's face, but only allowed a sneer to show as he shouldered past the other man, continuing his circuit around the room.


	13. Valentine

**Author's Note: **I apologise for the delay in getting this next chapter up, but life got in the way with its love for exams and other such things... Anyway, I think this one is longer than usual, so I hope you enjoy it!

**13. Valentine.**

"Wake up, Sev."

Severus simply moaned and rolled over, burying his face behind his long hair and revelling in the warmth of the bed covers. Lily muttered something unintelligible and Severus suddenly found himself soaking wet on a bed without warmth.

"Ah, good, you're up."

"That was unnecessarily cruel," he sputtered.

"No, what I did to the rangy mutt was cruel – what I did to you was just damn funny."

Severus smirked. "I must thank you yet again for giving him his just desserts after he tried to beat me up on the Quidditch pitch." A lazy flick of his hand, and he was dry.

"He won't ever be having any children, if I remember correctly."

Severus snorted. "The most effective way of keeping the population down, in my opinion – unless of course the bumbling idiot manages to reverse it."

Lily rolled her eyes, sending the sheets whizzing back to the bed now that Severus was up. "Don't get too happy Sev; you know that he'll probably go running to Albus and it'll get taken off."

He felt himself go cold, but forced his expression to remain amused. "The old man is losing his touch," he breathed, gliding towards her silently until they were inches apart, "if he cannot even manage to keep the Snapes in line."

Lily gave him an answering smile, leaning in to kiss him while at the same time yanking his pyjama top open.

He broke away in surprise. "Isn't it a bit early in the day for this?"

"It was a signal to get _dressed_, you dunderhead-"

"I believe that _I_ am the only authorised user of that insult."

"-or," she continued, ignoring him completely, "we'll be late for Albus' Valentine's Day feast."

Severus groaned, fastening up the last of the buttons on his teaching robes. "I just got over the shock of the decorations from our last year."

"At least this time you'll be in more of a position to rant about it," Lily teased. "If of course we get there in time," she added pointedly.

Muttering under his breath, Severus threw open the door to their quarters – and promptly found himself showered in something decidedly wet.

"What the bloody-"

"You should look where you're going, Snape," a voice announced, sounding annoyingly smug.

"_Potter_," Severus spat. "What are you doing here? The Great Hall is in the other direction."

"I came here to give you both your Valentine's Day gifts-"

"_Both_?" Lily demanded at the same time as Severus snapped, "_gifts_?"

"Since you're already wearing yours, Snape, I'll just give Lily hers." He dug around inside his robe pockets before producing a miniature bunch of flowers, which he enlarged and then presented with a ridiculously smarmy smile.

Lily just stared at him in disbelief.

"_Lilies_," Severus sneered. "How original. It must have taken you all of two minutes to think of that."

"And I suppose _you_ bought her something better, you penniless-"

"Of course I did," he interrupted. "I am not so juvenile as to give a woman something which dies after a few days."

Potter just ignored him, frowning instead at Lily. "Aren't you going to take them?"

Something akin to guilt and pity flashed briefly in her eyes. "I'm sorry, James, but did you really think that I'd ever accept inappropriate gifts from the childhood bully of my husband?"

Potter's crushed expression would have been so much sweeter if Lily hadn't looked so damned _guilty_.

"I'll change your mind yet-"

"I'm _married_, James. Nothing you can do will ever change my mind."

"But-"

"Now," Severus cut in, "if you don't mind, Potter, we were on our way to breakfast."

Potter's angry and hurt expression followed them down the corridor, and Severus felt yet another wave of contempt for the man come crashing down upon him.

"Pathetic."

"Sev," Lily said gently, clearly unsure whether or not to disturb him from his thoughts, "you're still soaking wet."

He angrily dried himself, but the scent of the gunk that Potter had doused him with lingered. He tried a freshening charm, but it refused to budge.

Lily had by now gone bright pink. "Sev, you uh…you _need_ to get rid of that smell."

"I would if I could," he growled, "but apparently it's impossible."

"He must have been planning this prank for ages," Lily stammered, still bright pink. "I never knew that Amortentia could smell so _strong_."

Severus stopped walking immediately as a thought struck him. "The fool must have had help."

"Or a lot of determination."

"There is no possible chance that he made this by himself – he is abysmal at Potions."

Lily coughed, by now visibly scarlet. "Yes, well, up until _now_ he was abysmal."

"Lupin."

"What?"

"_Lupin_," he repeated through gritted teeth, "is the only one of those reprobates even remotely capable of brewing this potion."

"Remus would never do anything like-"

"No," he hissed, "but he sat back and blinded himself to it often enough-"

"James could have bought it," Lily interrupted.

"Why are you defending _James_ all of a sudden?"

"I'm not – I'm being _logical_, Sev. Merlin, for all we know, Albus himself could have been behind this!" She was breathing heavily now, looking flustered. "Now," she sighed, visibly trying to keep her composure, "I'm going to breakfast before Albus sends out a search party."

Severus stayed rooted to the spot, mind whirring.

Lily stopped, looking at him curiously. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm not hungry."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You were just a minute ago."

He waved an arm at the hideous doilies and floating miniature cupids. "Albus' sense of decoration has made me nauseous," he said shortly, whirling around and stalking back to the dungeons before she could reply.

Above the door to their quarters a large, empty, dripping container with a suspiciously strong smell mocked him. Turning his back on it deliberately, he stalked into his office and began to mentally prepare himself for the next class.

Belatedly remembering the state he was in, he rushed to his wardrobe and changed his clothes, noting with frustration that, while the effects were greatly reduced, the smell was strong enough to cling to his skin and hair.

Realising with a jolt that he was late for his first class, Severus braced himself for the inevitable and stormed into his classroom with more enthusiasm than usual, breezing to a stop in front of his desk.

The students in the front row, he noted with disgust, had turned red and seemed to be trying to hold their breath. One of them even had the audacity to start sniggering at him.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff," Severus snapped.

"But-"

"And another ten points, you witless-"

He interrupted himself. Said student was practically hyperventilating, bent double over her desk and shaking.

"Is something amusing?"

"I'm – sorry-" with an almighty gasp, the student tried to pull herself together again, but soon dissolved back into hysterics.

Her lab partner looked mortified, apparently having deduced what had happened even while many more students remained clueless.

"Sorry, Professor," the Ravenclaw friend muttered. "I think Hannah's had a bit too much sugar…"

"At breakfast?"

"Well," the Ravenclaw replied, "she _is_ a sweet tooth, so she tends to sneak sugar around everywhere normally, even if we tell her not to, and with the Headmaster's extravagant taste in food, especially today, she usually gets away with it-"

"Yes, that is quite enough, Hitchcock-"

The Hufflepuff, who had gradually begun to quieten during her friend's monologue, actually started cackling. Hitchcock turned scarlet and Severus sighed, only barely stopping himself from towering over the hysterical girl. It most certainly would not help his situation, after all.

"Out, Watson. If you cannot restrain yourself for two minutes, you are clearly in no fit state to brew. You will have detention with Mr Filch for two weeks, at eight o'clock."

That sobered her up. "Two weeks?"

Severus sneered at her. "While after that display I am in doubt of your mental faculties, Watson, I do not possess the same misgivings about your hearing. Two weeks, Mr Filch, eight o'clock," he barked. "Now get out."

"I-"

Severus raised an eyebrow.

The reply was utter silence and a blushing girl running from the room, leaving her belongings behind. Muttering about idiots, Severus bewitched her schoolbag to pack itself and sent it flying after her. He studiously ignored the telltale shriek and thud of the happy reunion between bag and owner, instead slamming the door shut and glaring at the stunned class.

"Now," he said in a quiet, deadly voice, "does anyone else find this situation amusing?"

Silence.

"Good," he snarled. "If there are no further interruptions, perhaps we can get started on the lesson – you will all be brewing Polyjuice potion." He stalked over to the board and flicked his wand at it. "For those of you routinely incapable of finding the correct page, the instructions are on the board. You have the rest of the lesson." He gave them one last look before pointedly and silently standing there, watching them expectantly.

Thrown by the lack of his customary 'begin', the class gaped back at him before a few brave Ravenclaws made a move for the ingredients cabinet. The rest quickly followed, and Severus began to make his rounds, trying to ignore the effects of Potter's practical joke.

The class was abysmal. Even the Ravenclaws appeared to have difficulty concentrating on their potions, and several easily preventable explosions occurred. Needless to say, he was in a foul mood by the time he dismissed his second class and followed them up to the Great Hall.

"Ooooh."

He raised an eyebrow at that, wondering if yet another student in the crowd was about to gawk at him and turn bright red, but after it repeated itself, slightly higher pitched and with a hint of a giggle this time, he realised that it was coming from the alcove behind him.

He turned around just in time to see a particularly long 'snog fest' (as the students called it) dissolve into a gasping tickle fight.

He cleared his throat. Nothing happened.

He glided over. Still, nothing happened.

"I love your new perfume," the boy purred as he leaned in for yet another kiss.

"I'm not wearing any." The girl sniffed the air. "Are you sure it's not yours?"

The boy snorted, looking up. "Boys don't wear – oh, _Merlin_."

"I don't think he wore any either."

"_Professor Snape_," the boy hissed.

The girl, still addled by her hormones and facing the wrong way, laughed harder. "The Greasy Git? He doesn't look like he even _washes_, let alone-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Severus growled, making the girl jump, "if you value your currently detention-free school life."

The girl shrieked in surprise and turned around, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "It's you-"

"Now that the little 'perfume' mystery is over," Severus snapped, interrupting her, "you can both mourn the loss of twenty points each and detention for the next week."

With that, he stalked off, belatedly realising that he had not told them when or where to turn up for detention. Well, if they were too stupid to ask, he could hardly be blamed for doling out extra punishment…

"So," a voice suddenly chimed in his ear, snapping him out of his reverie, "good day so far? Oh, did I make you _jump_?"

"You wish, Potter. You could not even succeed at making a kangaroo jump."

"You really should stop insulting people every five minutes, Snape. People might start to get hurt feelings."

"Who set you up to this, Potter?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"What I _mean_," Severus sneered, "is that the entire but admittedly limited brainpower of your little gang of 'Marauders' could never hope to brew that potion without help."

"Maybe we're just really dedicated to the good name of pranking. Even you have to admit that the results are worth it."

"_Who_, Potter?"

"_Nobody_," the other man snapped back. "It might surprise you to know this, Snape, but we found a book at Grimmauld Place-"

"Are you trying to tell me that one of the darkest wizarding households in Britain has a book about _love potions_?"

Potter shrugged. "Love can be dangerous." His lips twisted into a smile. "You should know that, after the amount of hormone caused explosions from your last lesson."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "You-"

A warm, friendly hand clapped onto his shoulder and he whipped his head around to see Albus smiling inanely back at him. "We missed you at breakfast, my boy."

Potter snorted. "He was probably scrubbing himself raw."

Severus noted that Albus' eyes twinkled in amusement. "You _knew_ about this?"

"The grapevine travels inhumanely quickly here, as I am sure you are aware, Severus."

He snorted, but let the matter drop as Albus gently guided him into the gaudily decorated Great Hall. At the sight of a giant, floating love heart above the seat of the staff table that burst periodically into song, Severus lost his appetite for the second time that day.

The only redeeming feature of the whole pink fiasco was the fact that Lily was sitting in her usual spot, smiling up at him as he walked over to her.

"Bad day?" she asked sympathetically as he pulverised the potato on his plate.

He grunted.

"Mine was fine, thanks."

He grunted again.

"No, I didn't have any mishaps – I gave them a deliberately easy lesson. I know how distracted students get at this time of year."

"How can you understand that cave man language?" Potter interjected from where he was sat next to Severus.

"With the company you keep, I could ask you the same question."

"Prickly today, aren't we?"

"We're trying to eat in _peace_, James," Lily said pointedly.

Potter's fork paused halfway into his mouth, his eyes wide as he stared at Lily in shock.

"Well done," Severus whispered sincerely as he returned to his decimated potato.

oOo

The many candles set up around their personal rooms flickered lazily in the evening light as Severus put the finishing touches on the table in their kitchen. One quick check on the food in their limited kitchen showed that it was ready to be taken out, and he carried it over to the table, splitting it into two portions and spreading it out evenly. A bottle of Lily's favourite wine sat open beside the food, waiting to be sampled.

Severus himself was now stood off to the side in his teacher's outfit – the best one he could afford to have – minus the voluminous robes. Although his clothes were starting to get looser, they still showed off his slim physique and accentuated his dark eyes. Unfortunately, he thought with some chagrin, his hair remained as limp as ever though he had given it a quick wash.

Hidden in shadow, he watched as the door opened and Lily walked in, right on time, looking a mixture of confused and irritated.

"Sev? I'm sorry I'm late, but Filius kept trying to talk to me about charms – he's just let me go."

She stepped further into the room, into the ring of light around the table, gazing at it with a smile on her face.

"So," he said quietly, revealing himself with a step forwards, "Filius played his part well then."

"Sev! I never knew you had this all planned!"

"Of course not," he snorted. "That was the point."

"It's wonderful! But..." she glanced down at herself, "I'm hardly dressed for what you have planned."

He raised an eyebrow. "I am slightly over-dressed myself, but I believe we shall be able to rectify that later."

"Alright," she said, grinning madly as she took off her outer robes, revealing her light business clothes underneath. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You could be dressed like a goblin for all I care. Now, are you going to eat the food I cooked, or should we both just stand here and wait until it goes off?"

She rolled her eyes back and sat down, taking a sip of the soup he had prepared as he sat opposite her, watching anxiously.

"So," she announced, grinning, "Potions really is like cooking, or you wouldn't be so good at both."

"Your analogy flatters me," he snorted, taking his own first sip and frowning slightly. "Though I added too much-"

"It's _perfect_, Sev. Put your Potions nose away."

"And have you sit opposite a pale, nose-less monster?"

"Well," she considered, "when you put it _that_ way..."

He chuckled and tucked into his soup, feeling real hunger for the first time in several months and willingly succumbing to it. He finished before she was even halfway through.

"What did you do, Sev, inhale your soup?" she teased, slowly finishing off her own.

"I _am_ an extraordinarily good cook."

"Modest, too," she muttered, finishing the last mouthful.

He collected the empty bowls and moved them over to the counter by the small sink, returning with the next course and putting it in front of Lily with a mock bow, which she grinned at.

"I have to admit, this is much better than whatever Albus was planning."

"Good. I'd hate to think that my entertaining skills are worse than a badly taught school choir singing off key as we eat what amounts to sugary pink confetti."

She almost choked on her food at that. "I can actually picture it happening," she gasped.

As he continued to eat, Severus found himself filling up uncomfortably quickly, and was forced to leave a third of his portion behind. Fortunately, this went unnoticed.

Lily made an appreciative sound and speared one of Severus' vegetables, popping it onto her plate. "You don't mind, do you?"

"You ask me that every time; I see no reason why the answer should change now. Especially because I have no choice anyway."

"Just checking," she said cheerfully, ignoring his last comment and stealing his remaining food.

"I'll be back in a moment."

"Whr 'oo goin'?" She asked inelegantly through a mouthful of food.

He fought the urge to laugh. "If I tell you, the surprise will be ruined."

"There's more? Sev, you really didn't have to-"

"I wanted to," he interrupted. "I'll be just a minute."

Leaving her smiling after him, he slipped out of their rooms and into his office, unwarding the drawer where the gift was hidden. Putting the wards back up, he glided back to Lily, allowing a true, unguarded smile to remain on his face.

"I love it when you smile like that," Lily remarked, her own widening. "I just wish you'd do it more often."

"I save it for special occasions," he reminded her, handing her the gift wrapped box. "Open it."

"Yes sir," she quipped. A few minutes passed while she struggled with the wrapping paper ("you did this on purpose, didn't you?"), but she finally got it open.

"It's...but – how-" she looked up at him in astonishment, the gold (and unbelievably expensive) necklace dangling from her fingers.

"A lot of planning," he explained, a sly grin on his lips.

She stood up then and he joined her, putting the jewellery carefully around her neck and fastening it. She fingered it lovingly, her eyes slightly misty.

"Sev, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to, Lily."

"In that case, come and see what I got you."

She grabbed him by the hand and led him to their bedroom door, then put both hands over his eyes so that he couldn't see.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yep. Now open the door."

She led him into the bedroom and instructed him to open the drawer to her bedside table, inside which he felt something fairly large and square, badly wrapped.

"You never did learn the masterful art of gift wrapping, did you?"

"Just open it," she laughed, taking her hands away from his eyes.

Inside the paper was a Potions journal for which Severus had been searching – he could not even remember how long he had been looking for it. Needless to say, it was very hard to find.

It must have cost a fortune.

"Lily..."

"Don't tell me I didn't have to, because that would make you a hypocrite."

He smiled a real smile for the second time that night. "Thank you," he said, sincerely.

And for the first time in what felt like years, the smile did not stray far from his face.


End file.
